Like not Yet Love
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy sees a strange hedgehog at the skate park one day. After embarassing herself in front of him they begin to talk. Amy falls in love with the ebony hedgehog but does he feel the same way. Review and Enjoy! Story's better than summary!
1. 2 Weeks Alone

2 Weeks Alone

2 Weeks Alone

"Oh don't worry Amy we'll be back in two weeks" The little fox said giving her a hug. Amy hugged him back and sighed.

"Yeah Amy. Call if you need to talk or something." Knuckles said giving her a hug as well.

"Don't worry Ames. My cell's always on. So if you get bored I'll zoom over and chat. But then again. I'd probably bring you along if you get to lonely." Sonic shrugged giving her a short but warm hug. Amy sighed and looked at friends. They were going on a trip that needed all three of them. It was by the presidents asking that they would go and act as if they were on a trip. Another Eggman deal. She would be alone for two weeks. Her friend Cream was out of town with her mother, Rouge was on a secret mission and will be gone for a few months. She would be left alone.

The Sonic team boarded the plane. Sonic looked back and saw how sad she looked. He smiled and turned back. He walked up to her. Amy smiled weakly and hugged him. Sonic _kissed _her head and left her. She was in shock but paid no real attention to it.

She went home as soon as the plane was out of sight. She walked around until she came to a skate park. Out of boredom she walked in and looked around. She saw skaters both male and female do stunts on ramps and rails. She noticed a crowd surrounding the half pipe. She investigates and sees an ebony hedgehog leap into the air wearing skates. He had on black jeans and a black hoody. He smirked as he performed unbelievable tricks. He landed on the palm of his hand and balanced himself. Everyone cheered at him. Amy was impressed. She's seen Sonic do tricks on his board but never seen Sonic as balanced as this male. The crowd became bigger. They started to push her into the half pipe. Amy fell on it and her eyes widened. The ebony hedgehog was on a head on collision course with her.

"Move!" The crowd yelled. But it was to late. He rammed right into her. He was on his back and Amy was on him. She opened her eyes and was nose to nose with him. He opened his red eyes. Amy thought that they were pretty. She smiled with embarrassment. In return she received a low growl. She became scared and leaped off of him. He sat up and brushed himself off.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" He yelled.

"Sorry. I was pushed in here by accident." Amy blushed.

The strange hedgehog rolled his eyes in annoyance. He got up and brushed himself off again. The crowd began to laugh. He shit them all a murderous look. They became silent within seconds. He walked off leaving Amy sitting there. She watched as he continued to skate. He did incredible stunts on those air skates he had. He did back flips and landed with perfection. He skated backwards and performed front flips and spins. Amy's jaw dropped as he increased speed. He looked as if he was going to run into a parked car. She saw a smirk on his face and he leaped up into the air and landed on the palm of his left hand. He was on it's hood. The car was a convertible and was painted black. It was really cool in Amy's eyes. The hedgehog sat on the hood and smiled. Pleased with himself. He hoped off the car and did more tricks with pure balance.

Amy stood up and brushed off her dress. (she is wearing the same outfit she did in games)

She sighed as she continued to watch. She looked at her watch and it read five-thirty. She was at this park for three hours. She didn't realize how much time has passed. She took one last look at the male and walked away. He continued on as if nothing happened to him.

**Cute huh? Well that's my first chapter. Review it and I'll write the next one soon! I really have nothing to say at the moment. So um bye everyone!**


	2. Not You Again

Not You Again

Not You Again

Amy went home and went to her room. Her room was pink with pictures of all of her friends. She had one of her and Sonic. This one was nice because he was returning the hug she was giving him. She had a group picture also of all of them together. She went to her pink bed. It was full of pillows and stuffed animals. She sighs and looks at her phone that was she had three messages. She pushed the button and listened.

_Hey Amy it's Tails. Called to let you know we made it! Call back because Sonic here is having a little problem. It's pretty funny when you think about it. Call back. Love you Amy!_

She knew what he meant by 'love you'. It was she always told her friends as a sign that she cares about them. Then the second message sounded.

_Hello Amy. It's Cream. I just wanted to call to see how you were doing. Mother and Cheese says hi too. Call if you need someone to talk to. Bye!_

Amy smiled at the sweet bunny's voce. She really missed her. But knew she would return soon. Then the final message sounded.

_Hey what's up Amy! Sonic here. Listen I'm pretty bored here. How are you doing? Please call. I really need to hear someone else's voice. No offense to Tails and Knuckles but man. Same small talk over and over again. Please call back Ames! See ya soon .I love you!_

That 'I love you' sounded different than Tails. It was strange but she shrugged it off. Sonic made it clear that he loved her like a sister. She stopped bothering him last year about marrying her and all. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell. It rang till someone picked it up.

_Hello?_

Hey Sonic. It's Amy.

_Oh finally! What's going on over there!? I've been waiting all day to talk to you!_

He sounded really happy to hear her voice. It made Amy smile.

"It's going good. What about you? Tails said that something was wrong with you."

_Huh? Oh yeah. We ended up taking a cruise on the presidents ship. Um I guess you can say that I had a nervous breakdown._

Amy could hear laughing on the other side. She knew it was Knuckles.

_Shut up! I was not! You still there Amy?_

"Huh? Yeah I'm here. What time is it over there?"

_Oh about three in the morning._

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean top call so early! It's night time over here." Amy said blushing with embarrassment.

_It's ok. I was up any way. I can't sleep at all. I don't what's wrong with me._

"Home sick?" She asked smiling.

_Maybe. All I know is that I really miss you. Listen I need to go and beat Knuckles up. He's getting on my last nerves!_

"Oh ok." She said still trying to process what he said about missing her.

_Um you ok? I can talk you know. I don't have to beat him up now._

"Oh I'm fine. Just lonely that's all. Things have been pretty quiet around here. I kind of feel well scared." Amy said sounding a bit shaken.

_Scared!? Why didn't you say something? That's it I'm leaving this trip and coming home. Man Ames tell me stuff like this a head of time. I hate it when you get scared._

He sounded annoyed and worried all at once.

"Oh no Sonic. I'm just being a cry baby that's all."

_Whoa wait a minute. You've been crying!_

"Oh Sonic! I'm fine. Just stay there ok." Amy laughed.

_(sigh) Fine. But if you need me just call alright._

"Ok Sonic. Bye."

_Bye Ames. Just be careful there alright. See ya._

He hung up. Amy placed the phone back into it's charger. She sighed and got up from bed. She found her night clothes and went to the bathroom.

The next day she got up and put on a green dress. Similar to her original pink one. She found her green boots and walked out of her home. She locked the door and breathed in the autumn air. Leaves crunched under her feet as she made her way to the park. She had to pass the skate park. When she looked in she saw the same hedgehog.

"Man did he live here?" She thought.

She saw him do tricks on the half pipe. He was minding his own business. She looked over and saw a poster that read a contest. She smiled and thought she could try to ride a skate board. She had one at home and never used it. She walked home and found it under her bed. It was pink with red stripes on it. She headed off on it. When she stepped foot on it, it slipped right from under her. She fell on her rug and growled. She picked it up and went to the skate park. She stepped on it and kicked off. It went to fast. She screamed as she was about to hit the half pipe. Her board seemed to jump and she was on the ramp! The black hedgehog saw her a bit to late. He rammed into her once again. Amy's board flew from her and she was on him again. He shot his eyes open in anger. She loved his eyes. She blushed.

"Oh not you again! Would you stop getting in my way girl!" He yelled pushing her off of him. He stood up and found her board. He examined it then looked back at her. He looked back and forth for awhile.

"What? I'm sorry. Just don't take your anger off on my board ok." Amy said sounding sorry.

"Hmmm…this board doesn't fit you girl." He said looking at her.

"Fit me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's all wrong." The male said spinning the board around in the air and catching it. He placed it on the ground and placed his foot on it. He stood on it with no difficulty.

"Nope. Doesn't look right." He said picking it back up.

He handed it to her and shrugged. Amy looked at him confused.

"Um what are you talking about?" She looked at the male confused and tilting her head.

"(sigh) Come with me. I'll fix it up and I'll show you what I mean." He sighed crossing his arms.

"Oh um alright." Amy said sounding nervous.

The male turned around and began to walk away. She followed holding her board. They walked on for five minutes till they reached a two story home. It was a plain brick home. He walked to the back and she followed. She saw a garage and a door next to it. She thought he was going through the door but instead. He punched the garage door and it opened half way. He slid under the crack. Amy sat on the concrete floor and waited. He came back out and looked at her. He walked up to her and took her board. He went back into the garage without another word. Amy played with the leaves that were on the floor. After about fifteen minutes of boredom he finally came out. He had a light blue board and it had angel wings painted on it. He handed it to her and crossed his arms. She placed in the ground and looked at it. She smiled and looked at him.

"Try it now." He said smirking.

She stepped on it and it felt different now. It felt stable now. She looked at him and giggled with happiness.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem. Now go home girl." He said sounding annoyed.

He began to skate off till Amy yelled out to him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He turned to her and looked straight at her. He smirked and did a back flip showing off.

"Shadow. See ya angel!" He said skating backwards and doing one last flip before disappearing.

Amy just looked at where he use to be. She smiled and turned to head home. She didn't want to ruin her new board.

Back home she examined the board. It was really pretty. She sighed and went to her room. She placed the board on her rug and looked at it. It was very beautiful.

**That's it for this one! Cute am I right? Review it and chapter 3 is coming your way!**


	3. Notes

Notes

Notes

She went to the skate park with her new board. She tried to ride it again. When she placed her foot on it again she slipped backwards. She fell into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Shadow. He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. He helped her up and skated away. He reached the ramp and everyone on it left. The people who left kept saying things like…

"He owns this park"

"He's king of all boarders"

Amy heard all of this and watched as Shadow performed tricks on his own. He smiled as he heard the comments. He never wanted to be king of anything. But the respect was too much to pass up.

Amy went up to the ramp and watched him closely. She stepped into the ramp without realizing it. Then Shadow's eyes widened as that same girl was in his way again. He cussed as he crashed into her. She was on him again! He was on his back and looked right up at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you girl." He said in annoyance as he looked at Amy. She blushed and did a weak smile.

He growled and placed his hands on her hips. She blushed even more. He lifted her up and placed her next to him in a sitting position. Then his ears perked up as he heard laughter. He turned and saw a green hedgehog laughing on the ground. Shadow stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey dude I'm sorry!" The green male pleaded.

Shadow looked at him. He held him up at eye level.

"What were you laughing at " Amy was in shock as Shadow called the other male a female dog. (I don't write cusses in my stories)

"Nothing." The other male said sounding scared.

"No you were laughing at something. Now spill! Or you'll end up having your guts spill out everywhere!" Shadow threatened.

"Um I uh. Well…" The male was short for actual words.

"He said that you had a girlfriend now." A small blue male said. He was about eight and Shadow wasn't about to hurt a kid. He looked at him then back to the green male.

"Oh really. Well you have one too. Meet Mrs. Fist!" Shadow yelled. He tossed a hard punch at the male who fell to the floor. He ran off leaving the skate park.

Shadow cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

"Now. Does anyone else want to comment on this?" Shadow asked with his back to the crowd. The crowd vanished and went back to skating. Shadow took out paper and took a pen from a sign up table for the contest. He wrote on it and shot a look at Amy. He walked up to her held took her hand. He placed the paper into it and left the park. Amy looked at the paper. It was folded and she opened it up.

_Meet me at the park tomorrow morning. I really need to have a word with you girl!_

_Shadow._

She sighed. She had a feeling that he was going to yell at her for embarrassing him in front of everyone. She sighed and headed home. She didn't want to stay and embarrass herself some more. She put the paper into her pocket and walked off. She reached home and laid on the floor of her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's cell.

_Hello?_

"Hey Sonic." Amy said sounding somewhat disappointed.

_Hey Ames. Something wrong._

"Well. (sigh) I don't know.

_Well talk to me. I don't like it when you sound upset._

Amy smiled and told a lie.

"Oh I um was at the park and I um…..hit a tree while I was riding my……bike." She said.

_Huh? A tree? Why do I get the feeling that, that's not the truth Ames?_

"Well I um……oh Sonic just forget it. I can't go to sleep or even have fun anymore! This place is so boring." She said sounding annoyed.

_I told ya that I could run right over and stay. I hate it here. Nothing but work on that Egghead!_

"No Sonic. It's just that well…I don't know. I'm so confused."

_What time is it over there?_

"Oh…it's about nine at night." Amy was in shock. It was five the last time she saw the clock.

_Ok. Well I'll run over and hang out for a minute. But I need to get back. But at least we can talk face to face. Hold on._

Amy could hear car horns and water splashing. She also heard a plane take off. Then there was a knock at her door.

She hung up the phone and knew who it was.

"It's open Sonic." She said from upstairs. She heard the door open. Someone made there way upstairs. It was Sonic. He looked wet.

"What happened to you?" Amy laughed giving him a hug.

"I had to run through rain halfway here." He said returning the embrace.

Amy smiled and she sat on her bed. He sat next to her.

"So Ames what really happened? You sounded really nervous over the phone." He said sounding concerned.

"Oh…nothing." She said bowing her head.

"Ok. But don't hold back if you need to talk alright." Sonic said giving her a playful shove.

Amy smiled. She took his hand and they went downstairs. They sat on the couch. Amy turned the TV. on and they found a movie. She later fell asleep on Sonic. He put his arm around her and turned the TV off. He sighed and put his head on the arm rest. He'd leave as soon as he knew she was asleep. He saw a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and opened it.

"Who the heck is Shadow?" He asked to himself. He shrugged and rubbed Amy's head. He put his head back on the arm rest and fell asleep.

**End for now. Sonic was so sweet here. I think he and Amy are cute together. But Shadow is a much better match.(Loves Shadow with all of heart!) So review and chapter 4 is coming at ya soon!**


	4. I’m Sorry But No

I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry. But No

Amy woke up in her room. She saw a note near her bed.

_Morning Amy. Sorry but I had to go like I said. See ya around._

_Love, Sonic_

She smiled and placed the note back on the nightstand. She stretched and remembered that she had to meet Shadow at the park. She sighed and expected to be yelled at. She thought about not going but how can she be sure that he was really going to yell at her?

She got ready. She put on a clean pink dress with matching boots. She decided to walk to the park rather than fall off her board getting there. She reached the park. The trees were multi-colors and most of the leaves coated the ground. The grass wasn't visible. She saw Shadow leaning against a tree with his head down. He had his eyes closed. She walked down the hill that led to the park and walked up to him.

"Took you long enough." He said with his eyes closed. She gasped and smiled a bit.

"He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Why was she always so darn happy?" He thought.

"Listen girl. Stop following me around alright. It's getting annoying. I don't have time to baby-sit a teenager as yourself. So enough alright." He said calmly.

Amy's ears dropped and she sighed. She sat on a bench that was right next to the tree. She felt someone sit next to her.

"You really need to stop. I get into enough trouble around here. I don't need another problem." He said coldly.

She sighed again and looked at him. It occurred to him that he didn't even know the female's name.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh…..Amy. Amy Rose." She said shyly.

"It suits you." He said looking forward.

"Um….thank you." She said blushing. She slid off the bench and sat on the leafy ground. She toyed with the leaves a bit. Shadow rolled his eyes at her childish ways. Then his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it's screen. He growled and flipped it open.

"Yeah what!" He yelled. It startled Amy a bit.

"I can't talk now! I'm with someone! What do you mean ya right!?" Shadow continued to yell.

"Well you too you waste of life!" Shadow yelled flipping his phone shut.

He looked at Amy and saw that she appeared nervous. He sighed and put on a set of headphones on. She saw that he was upset. She liked to see people happy. She placed her hand on his. She was shot a dirty look. He shot his hand back and placed it on his lap.

Amy sighed and didn't look at him.

"Shadow…..are you angry with me?" She asked sounding sad.

He raised an eyebrow and took off his headset.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Well….you always seem a bit mean towards me. Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. Look I'm sorry ok. What I did before was wrong and really rude." He said sounding defeated.

She smiled and placed her hand on his again. He shot it back and looked at her. She sighed and was about to drop her hand when he took it into his. She smiled and sat back on the bench. He placed both their hands on his lap. He sighed and looked forward seeming annoyed. She squeezed his hand. He squeezed her hand in return. She smiled at him. He felt her gaze and looked at her.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Amy blushed. She truly did love his eyes. They were so pretty to her. She had a strange feeling. It was the same feeling she had when she saw Sonic a long time ago when she was in love with him. She blushed. She knew what she wanted to do but something was stopping her. Shadow saw the blush and turned to face her directly.

"Amy?" He asked in confusion. She looked at him nervously.

"Are you…what the heck are you doing!?" He said in shock. She was on him. His arm was over the edge of the back part of the bench. This girl was leaning closer and closer to his muzzle.

She then kissed him on the lips! His eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. She was on his stomach and kissing him! Thoughts were racing through his mind. Then he slipped off the bench with Amy still attached to him. She had her eyes closed. He looked at her amazed. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He didn't know what to do! But by instinct he returned it closing his eyes. They parted and Amy was looking down at him. They were nose to nose. His eyes were wide open. So were hers. They laid there looking at each other. Shadow snapped back to reality.

"Oh my god! Amy!" He yelled in a slight anger.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Shadow!" She said getting off of him. She blushed in embarrassment.

Shadow sat up and looked at her. She had tears stream down her face. He moved closer to her. He put his hand on her face and wipes them away.

"What was that for?" He asked amazed.

"I….um…..oh I don't know." She said putting her head down.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the female. She just kissed him and had no good reason.

He lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"No." Was all he said.

"What?" She asked still crying.

"Amy I'm sorry but I can't." He said looking into her eyes.

"Can't what Shadow?" She asked sadly.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry but I can't have a relationship with you." He said placing his hand on hers.

"Why not?" She asked. She was surprised at what just escaped her lips.

"Look. I've got things to work out. Putting you in the way may cause you to get hurt. I can't have that alright." He said calmly.

"But I lo-"

"Don't say it Amy. Ok. Don't!" Shadow said sounding nervous.

"But Shadow…"

"Amy please. I said no." He said placing his hand s on her shoulder.

"But why can't I say it?" Amy asked now angry.

"Because I…..(sigh)…I don't want to hurt you." He finally said.

"Hurt me. How can you hurt me?" She asked.

"Gesss…I don't know Amy! Just please stop alright!"

"But Shadow. I really do lo-"

"Amy! Shut-up!" Shadow said placing his hands on her face.

"But…"

"Shut-up." He said calmly.

"I won't! I need to know if you…"

"No! Amy please! I only met you three or four days ago! And now you want to date me! Do you have a brain at all!" He yelled in annoyance.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight!" Amy yelled pushing his hands away.

"In stories! But that's it! You can't fall in love with me!" He yelled pointing at her.

"Why!?" Amy asked desperately.

"I can't say!" Shadow yelled shaking her from her shoulders.

"What is it1? Are you dating someone else? Is that it!" Amy began to cry again.

"No! If I can't date you what makes you think I'd be going out with someone else!" Shadow yelled.

"Just tell me!"

"Amy no!" He yelled back in anger.

"Tell me Shadow!"

"I can't! Let it go!"

"No! I need to know!" She yelled standing up.

Shadow stood also and held his fists tightly. He bared his teeth in anger.

"I can't say! Nor do I want to!" He yelled fiercely.

"Why!?" She asked continuing to cry.

"Amy please don't!" Shadow yelled.

"You can trust me!"

"How! Like I said I only met you about four days ago!"

"Please Shadow! Tell me!"

Shadow turned around and looked at the tree. He punched it and leaves fell from it. They fell all around him. Amy placed her hand on his shoulder. She looked at his hand and saw blood.

"Why did you do that!?" She asked grabbing his wounded hand into hers.

Shadow growled and snapped it back from her.

"Amy! Go! Get away from me! Don't come near me again! Got it girl!" He yelled pointing at her. Amy pushed his hand away.

"You're not my father Shadow! You can't boss me around!" She yelled at him.

Shadow bared his teeth and pulled on his quills in anger.

"Stop that!" She yelled at him.

Shadow put his face into his palms and put his back against the tree. He slid down to a sitting position. Amy kneeled in front of him. She placed her hand on his head. She stroked his quills smiling at him. Even though he yelled at her. He looked up and sighed. She sat next to him and hugged him. He didn't return the embrace. She buried her face into his chest.

"I really do love you Shadow." She said lovingly. Shadow's eyes widened. He closed them tight and tears streamed down. Amy felt them land on her nose. She looked up and saw him. He opened his eyes and looked away. She placed a hand on his face and made him turn to her.

She smiled and kissed him. His eyes were wide opened now. He tried to pull away mentally but physically he couldn't. He actually liked it. But he only met this girl. This all doesn't seem right. He allowed her to kiss him. Then to his amazement he returned the kiss again. This time he deepened it. Then he placed his hand on her hip. When she drew closer to him he opened his eyes again. He separated from her. His ears dropped. He stood up and walked away.

"Shadow? Shadow wait!" Amy called to him. He looked back and looked at her. She smiled weakly. He shuck his head and rubbed his temples in anger.

"Shadow if you didn't want a relationship then why did you kiss me back?" Amy asked shyly.

"I…I don't know ok! I don't know." He said closing his eyes.

Did he have feelings for a female he only just met? She walked up to him and hugged him. She nuzzled into his chest smiling. He sighed and hugged her back. All of this was very confusing. He closed his eyes and held her tight.

"Bye Amy." He said weakly. He let her go and left her there. She ran up to him and turned him around. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He shrugged and deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her in return. They separated and he turned to leave. He didn't look back when Amy said that she loved him. All of this was strange. A new girl comes up to him. He hardly knows her and now they're making out at the park! Shadow shuck his head in anger. He went from walking to running. He ran to his home. He went into his house. It was dark and lonely. He liked it that way. He raced to his room and slammed the door behind him. He fell to the floor pounding it with anger. Then his door opened. He looked back to see another male.

"Where have you been!?" He asked in a low dark tone.

"None of your business Bronze!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh yeah! I'm in charge you know!" Bronze yelled. He looked like Shadow. But he had a maroonish colored stripes. He had black rings around his wrists and ankles. His air skates were flat out black.

"You maybe in charge of the house. But not of me bro!" Shadow yelled standing up. Him and his brother were face to face.

"Listen you know you can't be going around making out with girls smart guy!" Bronze grinned.

"What!?" Shadow yelled in astonishment.

"You have lip gloss on the side of your lip. Maybe I have a sister instead of a twin brother." Bronze laughed.

Shadow wiped of the lip gloss and saw that it was pink.

"You know the rules Shadow. The master would use her against you. Remember what happened with that human girl you got so close to?" Bronze said crossing his arms.

"Stop it!" Shadow yelled pushing his brother.

"No! If you won't learn than I have no choice brother!" Bronze said placing his hand on Shadow's head.

"No!" Shadow yelled. Bronze's rings began to glow and Shadow's stripe on his head glowed a bit. The horrible past came back to mind.

(Flash back)

"Shadow please help me!"

"Maria! Let her go!" Shadow pleaded. They were underground. Flames were everywhere and pointed rocks were all around them. It was a living nightmare.

A hooded figure with skeletal hands was sitting on a throne made out of bones. Bronze was crossing his arms and looking away. Tears streamed down his eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Shadow pleaded to the hooded figure.

"You have disobeyed my orders Shadow. And for that you must pay!" The figure said pointing to the female human. She was being held up by a rock beast. Shadow tried to help her but was held back by Bronze.

"Let me go!" Shadow yelled.

"No! I can't lose you too Shadow!" Bronze yelled.

Shadow continued to fight but Bronze was strong.

"Finish her now!" The hooded figure said.

"Noooooo!" Shadow cried out.

"Maria!" He yelled.

(End of flash back)

Shadow fell to the floor crying his heart out. Bronze kneeled before him and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But that's what'll happen if you keep seeing whoever the girl is." Bronze said.

Shadow looked at him and shuck his head. Bronze closed his eyes and hugged his poor brother. Shadow tried to pull away but then just cried against his brother. He may be a major pain but he was the only family Shadow had, he needed him. Bronze made him calm down and how it would look childish to cry. Shadow continued to cry. He'd never do it in public though. Except when he cried in front of Amy.

"Shadow just leave the girl alone and that won't happen again." Bronze said letting him go.

Shadow looked at him and nodded. He sighed and went to his bed. He placed his face into his pillow. He heard the door close and Bronze making his way downstairs. Shadow sighed and looked all around his room.

"Amy I'm truly sorry. But I can't see you die." He said holding his chest. He was really holding his heart tightly. A tear rolled down his face. He wiped it away and sat up in bed. The images of him and Amy kissing came to mind. Followed by Maria's last moments. All of this broke his heart into pieces. He sat in bed with his head against his wall. He pounded the wall till he heard Bronze yell at him to stop. He stopped and closed his eyes. He slowly went to sleep with a final tear run down his face.

**Yup a brother! Cute right! Well review and another one is coming right up! Bye for now!**


	5. Fights end in Blood

Fights end in Blood

Fights end in Blood

Amy went to the skate park alone. She remembered what happened yesterday. It made her smile. She wanted to see Shadow again. But this time to apologize for her behavior the other day at the park. She saw an ebony hedgehog. His arms were crossed and his back was to her.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled. She hugged the male from behind.

"What the heck!? Who are you!?" The male asked.

Amy looked up and gasped. It sure looked like Shadow but it wasn't.

"Oh I'm sorry. You look like a friend of mine. His name is Shadow. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's sick. I'm his brother Bronze. Listen girl! I advise you to stop seeing him!" Bronze yelled pointing at her.

"Brother?...What do you mean stop seeing him!? It's a free country!" Amy yelled.

"Well it maybe a free country but I said leave him alone girl!" Bronze yelled.

"You can't make me!" Amy yelled. She ran off. Bronze shuck his head in anger and turned back to the people he was talking too earlier.

Amy knew where Shadow lived. She ran to his home and knocked on the front door. Shadow opened it and his eyes widened.

"No….Amy!" Shadow yelled in fear.

"Shadow are you ok!? I went to the skate park and saw your brother. I thought he was you. You both look alike in so many ways. So what happened. He told me that you were sick." Amy said sounding concerned.

Shadow was sick. But not like a cold type of way. He felt sick because of Amy.

"No. I'm ok. I just didn't feel like going to the park today. Is that all Amy?" He said dropping his ears.

Amy smiled and hugged him. Shadow sighed and hugged her back. He rubbed her back with sadness.

"What is it Shadow? Was it because of yesterday? I'm sorry. That was very rude and quite embarrassing." She said nuzzling into his chest. He sighed and looked at her. He couldn't see her anymore. The image of his master came to mind.

"Amy please just stay away from me." Shadow said letting her go.

"But I…."

"Don't do this to me! Just go! Shadow yelled.

Amy loked at him in shock.

"Shadow what's wrong with you!" Amy asked letting him go.

"You at the moment. Just go Amy!" Shadow yelled about to close the door. Amy pushed her way in and landed on him again. He was on the ground face to face with her. She smiled lovingly. She kissed him gently. He returned it. He held her close. His ear perked up as he heard keys outside. He and Amy separated. They were still on the rug hugging each other.

"Come on." He said in a whisper.

"Who is it? Amy asked.

Shadow didn't giver her time to answer. He pulled her to his room. Amy followed closely behind a bit scared. He opened the door at the far end of the hallway. He pushed her in and he followed. He leaned his pierced ear against his door. He listened for Bronze to make his way upstairs.

Amy giggled.

"Exciting isn't it." She laughed hugging him from behind. Shadow looked at her then kept his attention on the door. He heard foot steps.

"Huh! Move." He said. He pulled Amy to his window. He opened it and helped her out. They were on the roof. He climbed out after her and closed the window. He held on to Amy tightly and looked into his now empty room.

"Shadow! Shadow you here!" Bronze yelled from the room. Amy giggled slightly. She held on to Shadow tightly.

"Come on." He said pulling her around to the other side. He jumped onto the roof of the garage. He looked at Amy and told her to jump. She did and he caught her in his arms. He set her down and slid to the concrete floor. He looked at Amy who jumped again into his arms. He set her down again and held her hand. He pulled her on. They ran to the park again. They stopped running when they were clear of his home. He sighed in relief. He sat on the leafy ground. He looked at Amy. She was laughing and sighed. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her. She was surprised but returned the embrace. She leaned forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss. They both deepened the kiss lovingly. He held her closely to his body. They separated and Amy smiled.

Shadow knew that this was wrong but he really liked her. Or was it love? He smiled back and helped her up. They walked on till they heard a scream.

"Shadow the Hedgehog! What the heck are you doing!?" Bronze yelled.

"Huh!" Amy gasped. Shadow growled.

He put Amy on his back piggy-back style and ran. Amy held on to him tightly. She looked back and saw that Bronze was right behind them. He was skating too.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled.

Shadow turned and growled at his brother's ignorance. He mad sharp turns and very high jumps. He smiled every time Amy laughed with happiness.

"Shadow stop! He'd kill you! I can't lose you because of your feelings!" Bronze yelled.

Shadow's heart sank. He knew what Bronze was saying. He couldn't lose his brother or Amy. All because of his feelings. He stopped at a deserted ally way. He placed Amy down and looked at her. He turned as he heard panting.

"Shadow enough!" Bronze yelled.

"You wouldn't know would you." Shadow said coldly to his brother.

"Know? Know what?" Bronze asked coldly in return.

"Love." Shadow said through gritted teeth. The sun was setting and it was about to become night.

"No I wouldn't Shadow. But please." Bronze said calmly.

Bronze looked at Amy. She was confused. She was in the center of a family feud. Shadow clenched his fists and glared at his brother. He bared his teeth in anger. Then it began to thunder. It slowly started to rain.

"Shadow come to your senses." Bronze said with a sign of compassion in his voice. He truly cared for Shadow.

"No! I can't Bronze!" Shadow yelled running up to his brother. They started to fight. Amy gasped at the sight. The two brothers fought as if they were mortal enemies. Shadow threw punches left and right. Bronze dodged them but tried his best not to hurt Shadow. Just ruff him up a bit.

Shadow did spin kicks and homing attacks on his brother. Bronze dodged them and was saddened. His little brother, although his twin, was heart broken. He's found someone but he can't be with them.

"Shadow if you truly love this girl than think about what's right for her!" Bronze said pushing Shadow away. It was raining harder now. Shadow yelled in a battle cry and continued to fight.

"Enough!" Bronze yelled. A flash of lighting brightened the sky. Amy saw that they were near very sharp pieces of metal that stuck out from buildings. Shadow and Bronze were both dangerously close to them.

"Stop it! Shadow you'll hurt him badly!" Amy yelled in fear.

"Stay out of this Rose! He's been controlling me my entire life! He's acted like he's my father!" Shadow yelled tossing Bronze away.

"I was protecting you Shadow!" Bronze said in anger.

"No you weren't!" Shadow yelled ramming into him. Then Bronze kicked Shadow hard enough to send him flying against a brick building. Causing a hole.

Shadow saw a sharp object behind Bronze and ran at full speed.

"I HATE YOU!" Shadow yelled in anger.

He pushed Bronze into it. His brother screamed in pain. Shadow's eyes widened at what he has just done. He saw blood fall to the floor. Bronze was unresponsive. His head laid upon Shadow's shoulder. He didn't move.

"Bronze? Bronze…BRONZE!" Shadow yelled. He placed his brother on the ground. He was gone. Amy ran to Shadow's side. She looked at the dead hedgehog on the floor. She looked at Shadow who was crying on his body. She heard him cuss out loud. She started to cry and hold him. Shadow let go of Bronze and hugged Amy. He cried against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shadow." She said crying against him. She rocked him to comfort him. Shadow looked back to Bronze. He was gone. Shadow continued to cry. Now all he really had was Amy. That is if did care about him as she said.

"I'm sorry bro." Shadow said putting his head on Bronze's chest and continued to cry. Amy hugged him from behind. She laid her head on his back. She stroked his quills lovingly. Shadow continued to cry over his now dead brother. The only family he had was gone and it was his fault for sure. Shadow looked at Bronze again. His quills were soaked from the rain that was falling. Shadow picked his head up and hugged him. Blood was on Shadow's hands and jeans. His hoody as well. He rocked Bronze back and forth and cried. Amy held Shadow closer and cried on him. He was in pain and she hated to see him like this.

"Let him go Shadow." She said calmly.

"No."

"Shadow you have to."

"No."

"Shadow please. There's nothing we can…."

"NO!" Shadow yelled in anger at her. He looked at her. He was crying and rain was washing down his face. Amy weakly smiled. She placed a hand on his face and wiped the tears away. Shadow closed his eyes tight. He grimaced at his brother laying dead in his arms. Shadow placed him down gently and turned his attention to Amy. She smiled and brought him into a hug. He cried against her. She stroked his quills lovingly.

"I'm very sorry Shadow. You loved him didn't you." She said.

"Yeah. He was all I had." Shadow said choking out the words.

"I know it won't be the same. But you have me. I'm here. Even though we've only just met. I'm here." She smiled.

"Hey we may have just met you and I act as if we knew each other longer." Shadow said looking at her in sadness.

"I know." Amy smiled. She kissed his head and hugged him. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed.

He looked back at Bronze. He couldn't believe what he had done.

**Awww….made me cry! Poor Bronze. Man Shadow! Well I'll write more. Review and the next one is coming soon! Bye. These are times why I wonder Shadow is my favorite. Oh yeah. He's incredibly cute! **


	6. Shadow vs Sonic

Shadow vs

Shadow vs. Sonic

Sonic was laying on a beach chair he had hi sunglasses on his head. He sighed and opened his eyes. He hasn't heard from Amy for three days. It worried him. Tails then came up to him.

"Hey bro. Something bothering you?" Tails asked sitting in the beach chair next to him. They were at the hotel on the balcony.

"I'm just worried about Amy. I haven't heard from her in three days." Sonic said looking up at the sky. It was now turning into a sunset. Tails looked at him.

"You. Worried. About Amy Rose? Ok what have you been eating! Ether that or are you metal Sonic!" Tails said smiling.

Sonic looked at him and smirked.

"No Tails. Something's wrong. How much longer we have here?" Sonic asked.

"Another week." Knuckles said coming up to tem drinking a soda. He had a baseball cap on. He also had on a jersey with a bright yellow star on it.

"Another week. (sigh) Man can it get any longer." Sonic said leaving his friends. He headed inside and out the door.

"What's up with him?" Knuckles said taking a sip of soda.

"He misses Amy." Tails said calmly.

Knuckles spit out his soda.

"What! Amy1 He misses Amy!" Knuckles yelled.

"I know Knuckles. I reacted the same way. He's really worried." Tails said sitting up straight in his chair.

"Didn't he just see her a few days back?" Knuckles said taking Sonic's seat.

"Yeah. But I think that maybe…"

"No way. I knew it! Lover boy has a thing for her!" Knuckles yelled and he jumped out of seat.

"Yup. And right now he's hurting because he can't see her. Eggman has become more of a frequent problem so he can't zoom over and see her." Tails shrugged.

"Poor guy. Well at least I know my girlfriend is safe." Knuckles said proudly.

"How?" Tails asked.

"Saw her awhile ago. She came up to me and well I won't get into detail." Knuckles smirked.

"Thank you." Tails said rolling his eyes.

"What about you? How's Cream?"

"oh she's fine. I called her up and I didn't hang up till about…" Tails caught Knuckles's eye.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Nothing. Well I hope Sonic can wait a little longer. Amy can take care of herself." Knuckles said stretching.

"Well night. I'm calling Rouge up and going to bed." Knuckles left the balcony and went to his room. Tails decided to call Cream and see how she was doing.

Back home. Amy was with a heart broken Shadow. He didn't talk since the short but still sweet funeral. He kept quiet the whole time. They were sitting on her sofa. She hugged him and was given the embrace in return. She knew he was sad so she bother making conversation. She sighed and laid her head on his. Shadow looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Amy." He said with a very sad tone of voice.

She smiled and looked out the window. He laid his head on her lap and looked at her ceiling. He didn't go home at all. He stayed with Amy. He stayed over and crashed on her couch. He kept looking at the white ceiling till he felt her stroke his quills. He closed his eyes and sighed. Amy smiled at him. She looked all around for no particular reason. She remembered that she hasn't called Sonic or any of her friends for about three days. But Shadow needed her and she knew that her friends would understand. She yawned and looked at her watch. It was late. She saw that Shadow had fallen asleep. She picked his head up and got off the sofa. She placed his head down carefully and kissed his head. She turned and went to her room. Shadow perked his ears up as he heard her door close. He looked up stairs and sighed. He placed his head back down. A tear rolled down his face. He was alone now. His brother is gone. Bronze was the one who bailed him out of trouble. In addition, Bronze was the one who faced the master at any point of time. The master scared Shadow. Shadow was fearless but the master proved him wrong.

Then he heard Amy's door open up again. He closed his eye immediately. He felt her lift his head. He realized that his head was back on her lap. She placed a blanket over them and placed her head on the armrest. She put her arm under her head and the other on Shadow's head. She stroked his quills. Shadow's eyes widened. She really did care about him. It was a bit shocking but he liked it how she treated him.

He looked up at her and caught her eye. She smiled and kissed his head. She laid her head back on her arm and closed her eyes. Shadow turned over and sat up. He hugged her tightly. He brought her close to his chest. She laid on him and slept. Shadow put his head in hers and fell asleep instantly.

**Hotel**

Sonic was restless. He couldn't sleep at all. Amy was on his mind the entire time. It was morning where he was. He knew Amy would be sleeping but he really wanted to make sure she was ok. He sped out of the hotel. Tails and Knuckles woke up when they felt the breeze. They both sighed.

"Amy." They said together in annoyance. They went back to sleep instantly.

**Amy's Home**

Sonic reached Amy's front door and knocked. No one answered. He became nervous. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He waited.

Inside the phone rang. Amy woke up. She saw Shadow and then looked at her phone. She picked it up.

Hello?

_Amy! Oh thank goodness! It's Sonic!_

"SONIC!" Amy screamed. It woke up Shadow. He slid off the sofa. He looked at her with a little annoyance.

She mouthed out sorry.

"So um what's up Sonic?"

_I'm in front of your house right now! Open up!_

"You're here! I um will be down in a sec. I'm upstairs at the moment." She said nervously. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

She hung up the phone and bit her lip.

"Who was that?" Shadow asked getting up from the floor.

"My friend Sonic." She said nervously.

"Why so nervous?" Shadow asked holding her hand.

"I really don't know." Amy said putting her ears down.

"He's here and um…"

"So why are you leaving him outside?" Shadow said sitting on the sofa.

Amy sighed and went to open the door. She was greeted with a hug. She hugged Sonic back.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy laughed.

Sonic smiled and kissed her cheek. Shadow saw and his jaw dropped. Amy blushed and showed him in. Shadow stood and growled at Sonic.

"Who the heck is this?" Sonic said not liking the other male. He had a piercing on his right ear. Also had nothing but black on.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Shadow said pointing at Sonic.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. What are you doing here faker!?"

"Faker!? I'm no faker! The only faker here is you!" Shadow yelled.

"Well then who are you?" Sonic asked putting Amy behind him.

"Names Shadow! Now get your hands off of my girlfriend!" Shadow yelled getting closer to Sonic. He was slightly bigger than him.

"Girlfriend! Your girlfriend! She's my girlfriend!" Sonic yelled pushing Shadow.

Amy's eyes widened. Sonic just said that she was _his_ girlfriend!

"Oh you're mistaking faker!" Shadow said throwing a punch. It hit Sonic square in the face.

Sonic jumped up and kicked Shadow hard. Shadow did a spin kick and hit Sonic in the gut. Sonic was out matched by the ebony hedgehog. They kept fighting. Amy screamed in anger. The two males looked at her.

"Stop it you two! Sonic I'm not your girlfriend. You made that very clear a couple of years ago. I'm dating Shadow alright." Amy said now crying.

"But Amy I…."

"You heard faker." Shadow said in aggravation.

Sonic growled and punched Shadow. Shadow kicked him away. The two continued to fight. Amy continued to cry. Sonic cussed at the ebony hedgehog for making Amy cry.

"Everything was fine till you showed up!" Shadow yelled.

"A guy goes on vacation and this happens! Oh that's it1" Sonic yelled.

"You live around here!" Shadow said in shock.

"Well duh! How do you think I know Amy!" Sonic said kicking Shadow off of him.

Shadow landed on his feet. Sonic jumped back up.

"Well then Sonic. Why didn't you ask her out?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"None of your business!" Sonic yelled. Amy was crying harder. Sonic was running to Shadow at full speed. Amy stepped in front of Shadow and hugged him.

Sonic stopped the minute he saw her.

Shadow held Amy close and looked over her shoulder. Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Amy. Get away from him." Sonic said through gritted teeth. She shuck her head. She didn't make eye contact with Sonic. Sonic sighed and she heard the door closed. Her heart sank. She cared about Sonic but she loved Shadow. Shadow rubbed her back to calm her.

"He needs time to cool off." She said. Shadow held her close.

Amy let tears fall and he dried them off. He smiled at her and kissed her. She returned it and smiled.

**Hotel**

Sonic stomped into his room and slammed the door shut. He went to his night stand and kicked it in anger. He sat on his bed and growled.

"Shadow huh? Wonder where he came from all of a sudden?" Sonic said thinking hard.

"Must of happened when we left." Sonic said opening his eyes wider. He looked out the balcony window. He did care about Amy but seeing her with another person was a bit much. He decided to let it go. He swore to only love her like his very own sister. he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

_Hello?_

"Hey Amy. It's Sonic."

_If you called to yell at me…._

"No Amy I'm not going to yell. I called to apologize. You know that I love you but as a brother. What I said back there can we just forget about that girlfriend thing?"

_Of course Sonic. And I love you like my big brother too._

"Thanks sis. Hope Shadow doesn't kill me when I come home."

_Oh don't worry Sonic. He won't. Maybe a fight but not kill you._ Amy laughed.

Sonic laughed too.

"Well Amy I need to go. Love you."

_Love you too bro. Bye._

Sonic hung up and sighed. He had a lot to think about. He had to stop being so protective of her. But that was going to be difficult. He was always her hero.

"Ok Amy. I'll try here." Sonic said laying down on his bed. He feel asleep. He now knew she was safe. But he wasn't at all to sure of himself.

**Amy's Home**

Amy and Shadow went outside. They sat on her lawn and looked at the stars. She sighed and hugged him. Shadow returned the hug. Then his brother came to mind.

_Shadow if you truly care about her than do what is best for her. Bronze said looking at him._

_I hate you! Shadow yelled._

He bowed his head in shame. The last thing he told his brother was that he hated him. Which of course wasn't true. He sighed and looked at Amy. She fell asleep on him. He put his hand on her face and stroked it. He smiled as a small smile formed on her face. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm very sorry Rose." He said with his ears down. He picked Amy up bridal style and walked into her home. He set her down next to him on the sofa. He placed her head on his chest and hugged her. He had to leave as soon as morning came. He needed to get as far away from her as possible.

He closed his eyes tight and laid his head on hers. He looked at her and kissed her head. He went into a light sleep. He would wake up before she did.

**Review this chap and another is coming up! Bye everyone! ShadAmy fan girl for eternity! **


	7. Breaking Your Heart

The Master

Breaking Your Heart

Shadow left the minute the sun was peeking out of the distant buildings of the city. He kissed Amy good-bye. He sighed and gave her one last hug. He closed her door and headed home. He pasted his brother's room and walked into his. Shadow sat in bed and thought. The passage way to their or then again his master was in Bronze's room. Shadow sighed and a tear rolled down his face. He got up and walked to Bronze's room. He opened the door and saw that it was dark. Shadow turned the light on. He went to Bronze's bed. He was always neater than Shadow. Everything had it's place. He saw a picture which broke his heart. It had Bronze and him. Shadow was smirking and had his arms crossed. Bronze was the same way. They had their backs together and both smirking at the camera. Shadow picked up the picture and his ears dropped. He read a small message at the very corner of the picture.

_Friends till our very end_

Shadow smiled. Bronze was his best friend till Amy came along. He held the picture close. He went over to the closet and opened the door. He pushed his way through jackets and found a secret passage way. It was dark but he could see a bit. When he made his way down the cold stone stairs he greeted by an evil spirit. The ghost danced around Shadow. He paid no attention to it and walked on. He came to the landing. He walked through a hallway that was lit up by lava that surrounded the walkway. He came up to a black gate. A skull hung from it's key whole. Shadow pushed the door opened. He shuck as he saw hi mater sitting on his bone covered throne.

"Bronze." He said in a deathly tone.

"No sir. Shadow." Shadow said bowing.

"Ahhh….I knew it. You killed your brother. Heheheheh…." His master laughed evilly.

Shadow closed his eyes and bowed his head. His master knew just about everything. He also knew that his master knew about his Amy.

"You killed your own brother over love!" The master yelled getting up from his throne. Shadow was scared. He backed away in fear. Bronze would normally stand in front of Shadow to protect him. But Bronze was dead.

The skeletal master walked up to Shadow. He circled Shadow with his hands behind his back. Shadow kept his head down.

"Poor Bronze. Killed by his own brother. What a shame. To bad though. He protected you. He stood up for you. He took blame for you….."

The creature continued to talk. Every word pierced Shadow in the heart. He winced every time his master said 'because of you' or 'Bronze did everything out of love for him'.

Shadow hugged the only thing he had left of Bronze.

"He made sure you were safe. He kept you out of harm. He was your best friend. How will you live with yourself Shadow? How will you carry on knowing that Bronze is dead because of _you._"

Shadow feel to his knees and cried. The master pulled him by his quills. Shadow looked into the evil red eyes of his master. He was being held up by his quills and it pained him. He held the picture tightly.

"You're mine Shadow. And there is nothing nor no one who can protect you now!" His master laughed. Shadow closed his eyes and let tears fall. His master threw him to the ground. Shadow smacked the ground hard enough to make his arm bleed. It had a gash on it. Shadow stood up and held the picture closely.

"Be gone Shadow. I shall summon you when the time comes. Remember. It was your fault!" The master laughed. Shadow grimaced and turned to leave.

"Halt! Turn." The master said. Shadow did as he was told. The master put his skeletal hand on Shadow's head.

Then the memory of Bronze's death came into play. Shadow saw the whole thing once again. The master took his hand away and laughed. Shadow ran off in fear.

He kept running. He ran out of his home and passed every home that was nearby. He went to Amy's home. He opened her door and ran in. Amy was up and looking at him scared.

"Shadow what….."

Amy saw the blood and the picture.

"Amy you need to leave!" Shadow said holding her hand.

"Leave! What happened to you? You look scared! How did this happen!" Amy said looking at his arm. Shadow sighed and pulled it away.

"Amy please! You're not safe here!" Shadow said sounding shaken.

"Shadow I won't go. You need me." Amy said hugging him. Shadow closed his eyes tight and hugged her back. He looked at the picture that was in his hand. He released Amy and sat on her sofa. Amy sat next to him and held his hand. Shadow looked at her. Amy saw the picture and a frown appeared.

"Shadow. Did you do this to yourself?" Amy asked placing her hand on his wound.

Shadow looked away and sighed. He put his hand on his face and closed his eyes.

"Shadow say something! You're really scaring me!" Amy said hugging him. Shadow looked at her and knew that the only way to get her to leave was to make her. He pushed her away and got up. She looked at him sadly. Shadow turned to her and frowned.

Then he said something that he never meant.

"Just get out of my life." He said coldly. He walked out the door. He looked into her window and his heart sank. He saw her crying. He sighed and turned away. He ran off holding the picture. He never wanted any of this to happen.


	8. Bronze

Bronze

Bronze

Shadow ran off. He didn't want to see Amy or anybody. He looked at the picture in his hand and stopped. He looked at Bronze. He appeared _disappointed _! Shadow looked again and Bronze's smirk changed into a frown. Then Shadow looked at himself and saw a very sad expression. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. His very own brother was disappointed in him. Shadow felt ashamed. He went and sat on the grass under a tree. He looked at the picture and frowned. Then everything around him turned white. He raised an eyebrow and looked around in confusion. Then his ears perked up at the sudden sound of breathing behind him. He looked up and was horrified. He saw Bronze! He was cut up and angry. He was growling at Shadow. Shadow stood up and backed away at the sight of his brother.

**Very short chapter but I wanted people to get interested into the story. Review and the next chap is coming soon.**


	9. Captured

Captured

Captured

Amy was at home crying her heart out. Why did Shadow told her to get out of his life? What has she done wrong? Then everything around her became cold and dark. It was suppose to be sunny outside but it appeared to be night. Then a dark figure appeared from her wall.

"Arrrggghh!" She screamed. She was about to run upstairs when the figure grabbed her leg and pulled her down the stairs. She fought back but it was no use. The being was to strong. She saw skeletal hands on her leg and she screamed even more. She kicked and screamed till the person let her go. Amy grabbed her phone and ran upstairs terrified. As she ran she dialed Sonic's cell.

_Hello?_

"SONIC HELP ME SOMEONE'S IN MY HOUSE AND THEY'RE TO GET ME!" Amy cried as she locked her door.

_AMY! HOLD ON I'M COMING!_

The phone went dead. The person was slowly making their way up the stairs to torment her some more. The master enjoyed her fear. Then Amy started to cry as the lights from her room flickered on and off. She went under her bed and cried into one of stuffed animals.

"Shadow…..Shadow I really need you. Please Sonic! Please hurry up!" Amy whispered under her bed. She heard her window crash open. She looked from under her bed and saw Sonic. She ran to him.

"Sonic!" She cried against his chest. Sonic held her tight. His ears perked up as the door opened. There stood a hooded figure. Sonic held Amy closer to his body. Amy covered her eyes.

"Who the heck are you!?" Sonic asked.

"I have no name. But that female has something that I want!" The figure said.

"Well if it's a date then sorry pal. Shadow beat you too it." Sonic laughed in annoyance.

"Oh no Sonic."

"How did you know my name!" Sonic yelled putting Amy behind him.

"I know all about you and Amy." The master said.

Sonic and Amy both looked at each other. Then the figure came forward holding a strange bottle. Sonic and Amy gasped as the creature threw the liquid at them. It turned to vapor. Sonic hid Amy from it. But he then fell dizzy. He feel forward unconscious. Amy felt dizzy and fell on Sonic.

"Fools. Thinking that they could beat me." The master said evilly grinning.

He looked at the two hedgehogs and laughed.


	10. Choose

Choose

Choose

"I thought you were…." Shadow said backing away from Bronze.

"Dead. No. I live within you Shadow." Bronze said crossing his arm.

"Yeah dude. Don't freak me out anymore than you already have and I'm about to………….." Shadow said backing away.

"Enough fooling around SJ!" Bronze yelled.

Shadow's ears dropped. His brother only called him SJ when he really cares about him. SJ stood for _Slick Jumper._ Shadow was always jumping around everywhere when he was younger. Shadow looked at him with a sorry face.

"Look bro. You're not my mom you know." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Well you make me treat you like a baby! You're nineteen Shadow! Wise up!" Bronze said.

Shadow looked away in anger.

"I don't have to…"

"See this is why I'm dead Shadow!" Bronze yelled.

Shadow's eyes widened. He turned at looked at him.

"So you do hate me." Shadow said looking at him.

"Look I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Shadow said coldly.

"Listen to me you little ingrate! I've had enough of you Shadow! I should've just left you alone and lived my own life!" Bronze said grabbing Shadow by his collar. Shadow was amazed he could touch him.

"So why didn't you?" Shadow asked sounding nervous.

"Because I'm your brother! We stick together! I take care of you and keep you safe!" Bronze yelled.

"You act as if you're older than me. We're the same age Bronze." Shadow said looking into his brother's eyes. They had hatred all over them.

"I practically am Shadow! You'll always be my little brother! I'm older by a good five minutes! I'm taller. I'm stronger. And I know when to keep my heart straight!" Bronze yelled pulling Shadow to face him. They were nose to nose. Shadow looked directly into his eyes.

"Now listen carefully Shadow!" Bronze yelled shaking him. Shadow was lifted off the ground. He looked away.

"I said listen." Bronze said through gritted teeth.

Shadow's ears dropped at the evilness of his voice. Bronze's eyes were watering. Shadow didn't understand. His older brother was _crying_.

"Why are you…"

"Shut-up and listen! You need to get your butt back to Amy!" Bronze yelled.

"But. After what I said…."

"You and I both know you didn't mean a word you said to her!" Bronze said shaking

him.

Shadow's jaw drooped.

"You need to keep her safe1 I won't be able to bail you out this time." Bronze said placing Shadow down.

"She's going to die if you don't stop him." Bronze said turning away.

"Wait! How do I stop him!?" Shadow yelled trying to catch him. Bronze turned and smiled. He looked at Shadow. Shadow's ears dropped.

"You're leaving me?" Shadow asked.

"I have too." Bronze smiled. Shadow bowed his head. Bronze hugged him. Shadow returned the embrace.

"Listen. I know this may sound strange but Maria says hi bro." Bronze said letting go of Shadow.

Shadow's eye widened and he smiled.

"Tell her…that I miss her everyday." Shadow said smiling.

"No problem. Now go. Amy needs you." Bronze said pushing Shadow ahead.

Shadow turned and Bronze smirked.

"See ya pal." He said then he vanished.

Shadow was back under the tree. He looked around and sighed. He looked at the picture and it was back to normal.

"Amy1" He said his thoughts racing.

He jumped up and ran to her home. He was horrified at what he saw. He bedroom window was smashed opened. He ran inside and looked all around. He ran into her room and saw nothing but broken glass. He looked at the floor and saw a powdery substance. He looked at it and saw that it was Serium. A highly toxic poison that can nock you out cold. As he remembered well it can also kill it's victim if used enough. Shadow's heart sank.

"He has her!" He yelled in anger. He left the room and ran home. He busted through Bronze's room. He went into the closet and found the secret entrance. He ran in. As he ran down the stairs he punched a ghost that was irking him. He kept going till he reached the entrance to the master's lair.

"Where is she!?" Shadow yelled.

"My goodness Shadow. What ever do you mean?" The creature smiled evilly.

"You know exactly what I mean! Now where's Amy!" Shadow pointed to the creature.

"Why do you mean this female?"

The creature held up an unconscious Amy. She looked badly beaten. Serium was like the cancer leukemia. It infected the blood stream and caused bruising. The creature set Amy down in front of Shadow. Shadow looked at her and held her head up.

"Amy. Amy can you hear me?" He asked stroking her pink quills.

Amy opened her eyes half way.

"Shadow…..what's happening?" She asked weakly.

"It's going to be alright Amy." Shadow smiled at her. She smiled back and closed her eyes again. She nuzzled against his chest. Shadow shield her head and looked up at the master.

"Let her go." Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Just her. Or the male as well." The master held up an unconscious Sonic. He placed Sonic near Shadow. Shadow looked at Sonic. He had the poison too. Shadow lifted Sonic's head and brought the blue hedgehog over to his side. He placed Sonic's head near Amy's. Shadow now had two lives resting on him. Amy opened her eyes again and saw Sonic. She put her arm around him and cried. Shadow stroked her quills.

"He's alive Amy." Shadow said sounding sorry. She closed her eyes and brought Sonic closer to her. She buried her face into the blue male's fur. Shadow put his arm around Amy and Sonic securely. He looked up at the horrible creature and growled.

"Release them both!" Shadow yelled.

"You must choose Shadow. Who do you want t save more? Amy, the one you love or Sonic, her best friend whom she considers a brother? Your choice Shadow." The creature said evilly.

Shadow looked at them both. He loved Amy. But Amy wanted Sonic to live as well. He looked at her. She was crying over Sonic's lifeless body. He was breathing but looked much more worse than Amy. His ears dropped as she continued to cry.

"Leave me alone to chose." Shadow said.

"You have nine minutes Shadow." The creature began to leave.

"Amy……Amy can you hear me?" Shadow said stroking her quills.

"Shadow? What….what did he say?" She asked.

"Never mind that. I'm getting you both out of here." He said into her ear.

"How?"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

Fine. Then I'll carry Sonic. Get up." Shadow said pushing her up. Amy stood and shuck a bit. But she could stand all the same. Shadow put Sonic's arm over his shoulder. He motioned forward and Amy followed.

"This is crazy. Don't you think he'd be on to us." Amy said.

"He was injured in a battle with my brother long ago. So he won't notice till we're halfway across town." Shadow smiled.

"So why didn't you leave?" Amy asked limping next to him.

"Well…..he told me that he would kill Bronze if I tried to escape. But since Bronze is…..I finally get to leave." Shadow sighed. Sonic was really heavy and Amy helped him. Sonic began to open his eyes. He looked over and saw Amy. She smiled and kissed his head. She turned to Shadow and kissed his cheek.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean what you said to me." Amy smiled. They were in the lava walk way now.

"No. I didn't. I just wanted you to be safe." Shadow said sighing.

"Thank you." She said.

He nodded and they reached the stairs. Shadow lifted Sonic on to his back and held Amy's hand. They ran up the stairs and reached Bronze's room. Shadow closed the door behind him and took Amy by the hand. They ran out the house. He increased speed. Amy was lifted off of the ground. She was in Shadow's arms holding on to him tightly. Shadow had one arm around her and the other holding Sonic still.

He ran on. Then he felt as if someone was helping him run/ Like pushing him forward. He knew that Bronze didn't really leave him.

Shadow skated on. He heard Sonic breathing hard and knew that the poison was killing the poor soul. He needed to find Likeberry flowers. They were rare and hard to find. That's way Serium is a faved poison. He needed to get to the forest. And fast.

**Isn't it sweet of Shadow to want to help Sonic. But does the master really have an injury or was it to just convince Amy that everything would be ok? Hmmm…? I wonder. Stay tuned and review this chapter. The reason I'm writing so much in one day is because I have nothing better to do!**


	11. I Have a Mother?

I Have a Mother

I Have a Mother?

Shadow made it into the forest. He found a cave and set Sonic down near its entrance. He looked at Amy and smiled. She yawned and laid near Sonic. She put her head on Sonic's shoulder and slept. She was half poisoned if she was able to come in and out of consciousness at will. Shadow looked all over the forest for the Likeberry flower. He knew they needed moist sticky areas to live. He looked all over till he came across a swam. It was a perfect place for them to grow. He walked into the creepy marshland and walked in the water. He looked all over till he found them. A small patch of them grew near the entrance of a tiny cave. They were white and black. They looked like roses except if you eat to much it can automatically kill you. He picked up six of them. He put them away but his eye caught something. It was a glowing jewel. He picked it up and saw that it was an emerald. It was white. He shrugged and put it away. He walked back to the cave.

As he was walking a small glowing light passed by his eye. He squinted to look at it closely. It was a _fairy_ ! Shadow jumped back in shock. He fell to the floor and backed away quickly. The creature hovered over him.

"Am I dead or something!? Fairies don't exists!" Shadow yelled in astonishment.

"Hemp! Of course we exist!" The small creature yelled at him. It landed on Shadow's nose. Shadow crossed his eyes to look at the creature. It was a human look a like. Except for the tiny wings and small body. She kicked his nose. He sneezed and the small creature landed on his lap. He looked at it and saw that it went from white to red in glow.

"Whoa! Okay Now I know I'm going crazy!" Shadow yelled pushing the creature off of him. He walked on to the cave.

"Why don't you trust your eyes?" The tiny begin asked in a squeaky voice. She flew up to his eye height.

"Why don't you believe?"

"I believe that I must of drunk something to make me hallucinate!" Shadow yelled smacking his hand to the tiny being.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed.

"ohhh! Get away bug!" Shadow yelled walking away.

"Bug! Bug! BUG!" The tiny thing yelled. She zoomed up to his nose and kicked it.

"Oh wow. That hurt. Mommy please help me! I'm being attacked by a lighting bug." Shadow laughed. He pushed the creature away from his nose and walked on.

"Watch your mouth hedgehog!" She yelled.

"Who are you any way! My mother!" Shadow laughed. He walked away laughing.

"No! But I know your mother!" She yelled. Shadow stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at the tiny creature.

"My mother! I have no mother!" Shadow said in anger.

"Oh yes you do! How do explain being here?" She asked placing her hips.

"I um well…..I. I don't have to listen to this! My friends need me right now! So go off and take your lies with you!" Shadow yelled.

"No lies here Shadow." The creature said.

Shadow's eyes widened.

"How did you…" But the creature was gone.

His eyes were still wide as he ran off. He reached the cave. He was greeted by Amy kissing him. He returned it and smiled. He looked at Sonic. He was still out cold. He took out the plant and pulled three away from the bunch. He told May to hold onto the other three. Shadow crunched the flower till they were nothing but dust. He let if fall on Sonic. Sonic breathed it in. He was changing back to normal slowly.

"Okay Amy. Let's fix you up." He said taking the plants from her. He did the same and let the dust fall onto her. She breathed it in and her bruises began to disappear. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay Amy. You'll fall into a deep sleep. You may have a nightmare but that's a side effect of he plant. Just stay asleep. The side effect will wear off in about five minutes." Shadow said helping her sit on the cave floor. She yawned again and laid on Sonic's shoulder.

Shadow smiled and kissed her head. He looked out the cave entrance and was in deep thought.

"I have a mother? No. I heard this from a fairy. Ha! Me. Shadow the hedgehog have a mother. Hmm….Bronze would know." Shadow said crossing his arms. He sat down in the entry way and sighed. Was is so called master after them? How long could he convince Amy that they were now out of the woods? He hated lying to her. He sighed again and went to sit next to Amy. The moment Amy felt him she leaned her head on his chest. Shadow put his arms around her and fell asleep. But a few things were in his mind.

_How did that creature know my name?_

_Was what he saw real?_

_And if it was, did he really have a mother out there?_

_Did she really exists_

_Or was all of this just his mind playing games? After all he was tired and he did run halfway around the world to help Sonic. _

He went into a deeper sleep. He didn't realize it but he was being watched from outside the cave.

**Oh a mother! Interesting! Now I know it may sound strange about the fairy part but come on! Who wouldn't like to see and imaginary creature and have on conversation!? I'd talk to Shadow non-stop. What about you!? Review and have a great an imaginary day!**


	12. More Surprises

More Surprises

More Surprises

Shadow woke up and saw Amy. She was completely better. He kissed her head and she woke up. She smiled and yawned. She hugged him and looked at Sonic. He was better but still had slight bruises on his chest. She stroked his quills and smiled. He opened his eyes half way and he saw her. He yawned and sat up straight. He looked around and saw Shadow.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Sonic asked sounding amazed.

"It's okay Sonic. Shadow saved us. We're safe for now." She said hugging Sonic. Shadow stood and looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at him. Shadow went to his eye level and looked straight at him.

"Go back to sleep." Shadow commanded.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Your eyes. I can tell that you haven't yet healed, Sonic." Shadow said crossing his arms. Amy looked at Sonic. His eyes were dark and he looked sick.

"Sonic do as he says. He's trying to help you." Amy said hugging Sonic. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He fell into a sudden sleep. Amy smiled and went to Shadow. She hugged him and looked out to the entrance of the cave. Shadow sighed and looked out to the forest. He saw a glowing orb again. He let go of Amy and went after it.

"Shadow! Shadow what is it1?" Amy yelled chasing after him. Shadow looked back and smiled. He took her and hr followed the little orb. It was moving very fast.

"Shadow! What are you doing!? Where are we going!?" Amy asked sounding nervous.

"I saw this orb. I seen it yesterday and I thought I was hallucinating but I see it again." Shadow said pulling her on. The orb did a nose dive into some bushes. Shadow pushed the bushes out of his way. He slipped and fell into a hole with Amy close behind him. They fell on a landing. Amy fell on him. He helped her up and they looked around in amazement. Glowing orbs and sparkling creatures surrounded them. They walked around. Amy gasped as one of them told her she was pretty.

Shadow smiled. He wasn't going crazy at all. These creatures existed after all. Then he was greeted hit a familiar kick in the nose. It was the first glowing creature he saw yesterday.

"Hello nosy!" She said.

"Um hi." Shadow said looking at the creature.

"Who's this Shadow?" Amy asked looking at the tiny being.

"I'm Compass! The search fairy! Pleased to meet you Amy." She said bowing.

"How did you…"

"We fairies know all and we see just about everything. So Shadow I'm guessing you came because I told you about your mother." Compass said.

"Shadow's mother!" Amy said surprised.

"Yup. She's right over…"

"enough Compass." A female voice said. Compass smiled and crossed her arms. She looked at Shadow. His jaw dropped at the sound of the female's voice. It sounded familiar. But why did it?

"Hello Shadow. Nice to see you again dear." She said.

A white hedgehog appeared. She had on a pink roses behind her ear. She had on a warm smile. She was wearing a blue blouse with light blue jeans. She was a full adult. She walked over to the two teenage hedgehogs. Shadow looked directly at the female. She looked like Bronze. She had his eyes and appeared to have the same fur texture. She also looked like him. Her smile was like his. She also crossed her arms the way he did. It was amazing. Shadow stepped forward and tilted his head like a curious child. She motioned forward and placed her hand on his head. A knew that she was familiar. He once had a dream about this strange person. She kneeled down to his eye height.

"Don't remember me huh?" She said.

Her voice sounded sweet and gentle.

"Well then. Maybe this will help you remember." She brought him into a hug. Shadow's eyes widened. The hug was so familiar.

"No. Well then how about…." The adult was playing around with his ear. Till she found a spot behind his ear. She rubbed it. He relaxed and liked it. He closed his eyes and smiled.

(Flash Back)

"Feel better Shadow?"

"Yeah mom." Shadow said hugging the adult hedgehog by her waist.

"Can I go to Maria's house? Please." Shadow asked in a baby tone. Even though he was fourteen at the time.

"Of course sweetie. But be back before the street lights come on."

"Okay mom." Shadow smiled and walked out his home.

(End of Flashback)

Shadow opened his eyes and smiled. This female was truly his mother!

"Mom?" He said amazed.

She nodded and smiled.

Shadow smiled and hugged her. She returned the embrace. Amy was close to tears.

"Awwww! See Shadow I told you that things will get better!" Amy said.

Shadow opened his eyes and forgot about Amy. Well he didn't mean to but she just escaped his mind.

"Mom. This is my girlfriend Amy Rose." Shadow said looking at Amy.

"Girlfriend! Why Shadow she's precious!" His mother said looking at Amy.

Amy blushed and thanked her.

"Hello dear. I'm Shane. Welcome to the fairies home." Shadow's mother said giving Amy a hug. Amy returned it. They all looked back when they heard a thump.

"Sonic!" Amy said. They totally forgot about Sonic. Sonic shuck his head and he looked around.

"There you are. I was….who's this?" Sonic asked wide-eyed.

"This is Shadow's mother!" Amy said helping him up.

"No way. Nice to meet you. I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said shaking her hand.

"Yes I know who you are." Shane said.

"You know who I am?" Sonic asked confused.

"Yes I do. Your father as told me a lot about you."

Sonic's jaw dropped.

"My-my-my-my father…" Sonic said. He fainted. Shadow and Amy looked at him. Then they looked back at Shane.

"Don't look at me like that children. His father is here." Shane said placing her hands on her hips.

"Um…Sonic's father? Where is he? What does he look like!?" Amy asked with excitement.

"All in good time dear. But first we need to get Sonic up. He looked as if he's seen a ghost." Shane said.

**SONIC HAS A FATHER! COOL! I made this up of course. I know Sonic has a mother but no one says anything about his father. Bye and new chaps on their way!**


	13. Shadow Senior

Shadow Senior

Shadow Senior

"So where is that blue ball?" A male said.

"Over there Damian." Shane said walking with Shadow. Amy was sitting on the bed next to Sonic. The Adult male hedgehog walked over to Sonic. The larger male was like Sonic's much older twin. With one exception. The male had a lighting bolt birth mark across his chest.

"Sonic. Sonic. Can you hear me speedy?" The male said petting Sonic on the head. Sonic turned over in the bed till he opened his eyes.

"Huh! Who are you!?" Sonic said looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Who are you and why do you look like me!?" Sonic said slipping out of bed.

"Whoa wait a minute! You look like me Sonic." Damian said crossing his arms.

"huh?" Sonic looked at him confused.

"Sonic this is your father. Damian the Hedgehog." Shane said from Sonic's side. Shadow and Amy were standing together holding hands.

"Yeah right. I'm also the fairy princess who causes sweet dreams." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Watch your mouth Mr." Damian scolded.

"You're not my father. I have incredible speed. That's what…" Before Sonic could finish Damian was zooming in and out of the room.

Sonic's jaw dropped. Damian was just as cocky as Sonic. Damian zoomed in and out till he was on the bed. He put his arms behind his head and smirked.

"Any more questions son?" He asked.

"Yeah! How's about a race!" Sonic laughed.

"Oh you are on! I've been dying to have a race." Damian said jumping out of bed.

He and Sonic raced out of the room. Shadow and Amy both sighed. Shadow yawned and he sat in bed.

"Come on Shadow. Let's look around. Now that _he's_ gone we can go look around." Amy said playing with his quills.

"Oh Amy. I'm tired right now." Shadow said closing his eyes.

"Please." Amy said sweetly.

"No." Shadow laughed.

"Come on." Amy said. She whispered something in his ear that changed his sleepy mood. He shot up and looked at her. Amy smiled and hugged him.

"Let's go!" She said. She pulled on his arm.

"Um…..bye mom." Shadow said the minute he was pulled out the room.

Shane smiled and waved.

"Kids." She said rolling her eyes. She went to talk to the fairies and to see what Sonic and Damian were up to.

Sonic and Damian were racing. Damian was ahead of Sonic!

"Hey! I thought I was the fastest thing around!" Sonic said laughing.

"Not anymore son!" Damian said looking back at Sonic.

Sonic laughed and sped up. He was now right next to his father. Damian smiled and sped up. He was ahead of Sonic again.

"Ha! Maybe next time son!" Damian said running backwards.

"Well I can see you can run. But can you dodge this!" Sonic said using homing attack.

"Whoa boy!" Damian said laughing. He lumped out of the way and laughed.

Shadow and Amy were sitting by a stream. Shadow was toying with his earring and looking at Amy. She smiled and she looked at the water. She had an evil grin on her face. She pulled Shadow into the water after her. Shadow gasped and before he knew it he was in the water. He surfaced and Amy was laughing. She was wet and water was dripping from her quills. She shuck dry and laughed at him still. Shadow smirked and swam up to her. He hugged her and they both laughed. Amy hugged him back. His cloths were wet and so were hers. She pulled away from him and began to splash him. Shadow laughed and splashed her back. They swam all around till Shadow saw that Amy was getting tired. She yawned and stretched. Shadow went over to her and held her up. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. Shadow smiled and hugged her tightly.

"A very strange week this has been." Amy said closing her eyes.

"Yeah. Very." Shadow said rubbing her back.

"I met you last week and then my life went into a tails spin. Full of adventure and stuff. I'm glad I met you Shadow." Amy smiled.

"I'm glad I met you too Ames." Shadow smiled. Amy yawned again and she nuzzled against his shoulder.

Back in the forest someone was watching them. Shadow felt someone's gaze on him and Amy. He turned with Amy still in his arms. There leaning against a tree stood a black male hedgehog. He had maroon colored stripes like Bronze. His rings were both black and gold. All four over his ankles and wrists. He had a scare across his left eye he also had a red scare across his chest where there was a patch of black and white fur. He smiled evilly and looked straight into Shadow's eyes.

"Hello Shadow." He said in a low dark tone.

It was frightening but yet it had no signs of a threat. Shadow raised an eyebrow and stood. The water was at his waist. Amy was in his arms bridal style. The strange male stood straight. He had his arms crossed. The scare on his left eye was a sign that he was in battle.

"How do yow kno-

"I know enough about you son. Also I know about your brother." The male said.

"How is it you know what happened! You don't know anything!" Shadow yelled. Amy stirred in his arms. She looked over and saw the other hedgehog. She gasped and slid out of Shadow's arms. Amy slowly made her way up to shore. Shadow pulled her back to him.

"Shadow he's…."

"A stranger." Shadow said completing her sentence.

"True. I am a stranger. But how about now." The male showed his scare on his chest.

Shadow gasped. He saw that scare somewhere before.

"Shocked? I'd be too." The male said crossing his arms.

"See Shadow. He looks exactly like you. Quill, stripes and all. He even jas your eyes!" Amy said.

"Amy…" Shadow said sounding concerned.

"I suggest you listen to your girlfriend son."

"Why do you call me son!" Shadow asked.

"Why do you think Shadow." Shadow turned and saw his mother.

"This is your father Shadow." She said smiling at the adult male. He walked up to Shadow and smirked. He towered over his son. Shadow had to look up to be able to see his face.

"I know you don't remember me Shadow. But just to introduce myself. My name is Shadow as well." He laughed.

Shadow's world turned black. He fainted.

**OMG! A FATHER TOO! COOL! Again made up. Shadow doesn't have a father but if you say professor Gerald was his father than I guess he does. Bye everyone! Chapters are still coming if the reviews do! That's how it is! Bye again!**


	14. Answers

Answers

Answers

Shadow woke up in a room. It was the same as Sonic's. Shadow looked all around as was greeted with a hug from Amy. He looked around and saw the adult male that looks exactly like him. Shadow growled. He was angry with his so called father. The Shadow standing in the corner with his arms crossed had a very sad look on his face.

"So you're my father huh?" Shadow yelled from Amy's hug.

"Shadow…." Amy scolded in a whisper

The male looked at him and stood up straight. Shadow got out of the bed and looked into his eyes with rage.

"Don't give me that look son!" The male yelled.

"I am not your son." Shadow said in a low growl.

"Shadow!"

Shadow turned to see his mother.

"You don't talk to your father…"

"No Shane. Let the boy speak." The male said looking at Shadow.

"Thanks stranger. For starters……WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Shadow yelled pointing at them.

Amy frowned. She knew she had to leave but Shadow made an excellent point.

"I….um….you see Shadow…" The male tried to talk but Shadow cut right in.

"NO YOU LISTEN SHADOW!" Shadow yelled using the male's name.

"OH NO YOU DON'T BOY!" The male said in anger.

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! I ONLY HAD ONE TRUE PARENT! MY OWN BROTHER AND HE'S DEAD!" Shadow yelled through tears.

"DON'T YOU EVER ON YOUR LITTLE LIFE TALK TO ME I N THAT MANNER!" The male said grabbing Shadow by his collar. Shadow was baring his teeth. He's seen those blood-shot eyes before. In his own reflection.

"Shadow put him down. Bronze did what you asked. Remember that promise?" Shane said.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVES OUR SON THE RIGHT TO ACT AS IF WE NEVER EXISTED OR TO BE TALKED TO AS IF WE WERE ONE OF HIS FRIENDS!" The male yelled directly at Shadow.

"Shadow please. He doesn't know." Shane said.

The male looked at her then sighed. He dropped Shadow. The little ebony hedgehog hit the floor and cussed at the male from behind. His father stopped walking and he turned to face his son. He bared his teeth and he shuck with rage. He turned around by Shadow's mother holding his hand. He slowly calmed down. Shadow saw that his parents were like him and Amy. Amy was the only one who could calm him down.

"I'll be outside." The male said. He walked out of the room with both fists at his sides.

"Shadow he is your father. I know that you needed me and him. But we couldn't…"

Couldn't take care of me! Ha!" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Let me speak. We couldn't put you in harm's way. If you wish to know what I mean. Talk to your father. That's all I'm saying to you for now." Shane walked out of the room. She looked as if she was crying.

Shadow sat in the corner. He was in tears also. He hated his father for just leaving Bronze and him. Also he hated his mother for doing the same. Also why didn't he really remember them?

"Shadow." Amy said lovingly. She was kneeling next to Shadow. She stroked his quills. Shadow closed his eyes and leaned his head on the nightstand that was next to him.

"You should really talk to him. I know you're angry with him but he can give you answers." Amy smiled. Shadow looked at her from the corner of his eye. He sighed and closed both his eyes.

Amy hugged him and smiled. She kissed his cheek then his head. She kept him in the hug. Shadow turned and returned the hug. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. Amy stroked his quills and smiled.

"Go ahead." She said.

Shadow let her go and smiled. He kissed her and left the room. Amy walked out after him. She wanted to talk to Shane.

Shadow's father was leaning against a tree outside. He was crossed armed and growling when he heard footsteps. Shadow was scared but this fear was a child's fear. Fear of a parents words.

"…."

Shadow's father looked at him from the corner of his eye. He looked away in anger.

"I…..I'm ….I guess….(sigh) I'm sorry." Shadow said bowing his head.

He felt his father put his hand on his shoulder.

"You have all the right to be angry with us. But most of all you have the right to hate me." He said in a dark tone.

"Why did you both leave us?" Shadow said looking at the male.

"(sigh)" Was all the male did before walking away. Shadow instinctively followed him.

His father looked back to see Shadow following him. Shadow stopped walking the minute he caught his eye. His ears dropped. He didn't know why he was scared of this person. The male smiled and walked up to Shadow.

"Why so scared?" He asked kneeling down to his eye level.

"I don't know. There's something about you that um…"

His father smiled and stood up straight. He ruffed up Shadow's head and turned to leave. Shadow smirked and followed him again.

"Shadow the reason I left was to protect you." He said. It startled Shadow at how cold it sounded.

"What were you…"

"Just listen." His father scolded looking back.

Shadow's ears dropped and he kept quiet. His father turned and walked on. Shadow followed again.

"look. There are times when a parent must choose. Either save their own fur or protect their children. I chose you and Bronze. I didn't need a second option. My main priority was to keep you and your mother safe. So I did something and regretted it ever since. But the main reason I left was because I was dealing with a problem. When I finally resolved it I found out that you and Bronze would be in danger if I were to ever return home. So me and your mother made sure that you were safe. I made Bronze promise to look after you and to not talk about us in front of you." The male said finally looking at Shadow.

"But me and Bronze are twins. I would've at least thought or ask where my parents were." Shadow said confused.

"Before you went to sleep I gave you a Forget-me pod. You drank it. That's why you don't remember me and your mother that well." The male said as if angry with himself.

"So….my gosh. I'm really sorry now." Shadow said putting his ears down. The male smiled compassionately and looked at the smaller version of himself. Then Shadow done something that he normally wouldn't. He ran up and hugged his father by the waist considering the fact that he was very tall. The male smiled and returned the embrace.

"I'm really sorry dad." Shadow said like a scared child.

"It's okay Shadow. You really didn't know so I can't hold you responsible for what you said before." His father said in a caring voice. Shadow smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Shadow!" Shadow and his father's ears both perked up.

It was Amy running up to them scared. Shadow let go of his father and went up to her. She hugged him and cried.

"What! What happened!?" He asked hugging her back.

"It's Sonic!" She yelled.

"Serium…..he hasn't been sleeping has he!" Shadow yelled in anger.

Amy shuck her head in fear.

"Serium!? Is he acting strange like confused?" Shadow's father asked.

Amy nodded and continued to cry on Shadow.

"Oh no." The male said dropping his ears.

"We need to get back!" Shadow father said running back. Shadow picked Amy up and followed his father. They reached where they were staying and saw Sonic on the ground. Damian held his head up and looked at him in shock.

"How bad is it!?" Shadow's father yelled as he walked into the room. Shade was there too. Shadow and Amy ran in a few seconds later. Amy cried harder as she Sonic coughing out a black liquid.

"Oh no! He's worse!" Shadow's father yelled. He ran out the small room.

"Dad!" Shadow yelled following him. Amy ran to catch up with Shadow. Damian looked at where they were standing then looked back at Sonic.

"Dad wait up!" Shadow yelled. His father looked back and stopped for a seconded before running on. Amy was right behind Shadow. He held her hand to help her run.

"What's wrong with Sonic?" Amy asked from behind Shadow.

"The poison is turning his blood black!" Shadow's father yelled looking back.

"So that was blo-

Amy started to cry again. Shadow looked back and smiled weakly. He brought her into his arms bridal style. She held on to him and cried. Shadow's father looked at him and smiled.

"He'll be fine Amy. I just need BINGO!" His father yelled. They came across a purple plant with tons of petals.

His father grabbed it and ran back with Shadow following him. They reached the room and Sonic was up. He was looking around confused. Shadow and Amy looked at him. Damian still had his head up. Shane took the plant from her husband and squeezed some liquid into Sonic's mouth. He coughed and went to sleep instantly. Amy hugged him and smiled.

"It's going to be okay Sonic." She said. Damian smiled. He picked Sonic up and placed him in the bed.

"Next time faker do as you're told" Shadow said crossing his arms. The adults and Amy looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Faker." His father laughed.

"I used to call Damian that!" He laughed again.

"Yeah. Now I know he's your son." Damian said looking at Shadow and smiling.

Damian went up to Shadow father and pushed him. The two were _friends_ !

This made Shadow's jaw dropped. He had a lot in common with his father. Shadow went up to his mother.

"Is everything…." She couldn't finish because Shadow hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom." He said crying. She smiled and hugged him back.

His father smiled and went over to them. He held them both in a hug. Shadow sighed and this happy moment turned to tears again.

"Wait a minute! Shadow! What did you mean I didn't know what happened to your brother!" His father said looking at him. Shadow knew that was coming sooner or later. He let them both go and backed away. He looked at them and shuck his head. His ears dropped and he ran out.

"Shadow!" His father yelled chasing after him.

Shadow looked back and his father was right behind him. Shadow kept running in fear.

"Shadow stop!" His father yelled. But Shadow kept going.

Then his father picked him up. Shadow tried to get away but it was no use. His father was strong.

"Shadow look at me! What happened!?" His fathers said turning him around. He was in shock. Shadow had his eyes closed and tears were falling.

"Shadow." His father said calmly.

Shadow looked at him. His eyes were glazed in tears.

"I told you. He's dead. Remember I was yelling. I…."

"Yes I know he's dead. But why are you…"

"I killed him." Shadow cried harder. His father's eyes widened. Shadow knew that his father would yell or do something worse to him.

"Oh Shadow. How did….why?" His father said dropping his ears.

"We were fighting. I saw a sharp object on the wall…I pushed him…and he…." Shadow covered his face in his hands and cried. His father closed his eyes and held Shadow close. Shadow couldn't feel the ground anymore. His father was actually holding him up. Shadow cried on his chest. His father rubbed his back to calm him.

"You both hate me now don't you?" Shadow said through tears. His father kept quiet. Shadow felt him moving. He opened his eyes and saw that his father was carrying him back to the small room. He was scared of what was going to happen.

"Shane. Come out here." Shadow father said from outside.

Shane came out and she saw Shadow.

"Something…." Shadow's father whispered something in her ear. She sighed and bowed her head. Shadow knew she was crying. He felt her hug him. Both of his parents were hugging him. He didn't understand. He thought that they would disown him or something. But here they were hugging him. Shadow closed his eyes and calmed down. His father put him down and looked at him. He kneeled down on one knee and looked at Shadow. Shadow looked at him with his ears down.

His father smiled and patted his head. He stood up and began to walk away. Shadow ran up to him like a scared child. He hugged his waist again. His father put his arms around him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Shadow. It's okay." He said in comforting way. It made Shadow smile. His mother was watching and smiling. Amy came out and saw them. She smiled.

"See Shadow. Things go from bad to worse but they always go to better." Se said in a whisper.

"Amy?" Sonic said from the room.

Amy turned and went to Sonic.

"Yeah bro?" She asked.

"Um…I think Tails and Knuckles are probably looking for me and um…"

"No Sonic. You can't go. You almost died here for not doing what Shadow asked. You're staying." Amy said pointing at him.

Sonic smiled and laid back down on his pillow. He looked around and didn't see his father.

"Um where's…"

"He's out running. Go to sleep." Amy said lovingly. Sonic smiled and relaxed. Amy went up close to him and hugged him. Sonic returned the embrace and fell asleep with Amy in his arms. She smiled and kissed his head.

"Night bro." Amy smiled.

She fell asleep too. Shadow walked in and saw her. He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her quills. Amy opened her eye half way and saw him. She smiled. He kissed her head and put his head on her shoulder. She sighed and went back to sleep. Shadow rubbed her back and was in deep thought. The adults saw them from the door and they all smiled. Except for Shadow's father. He was angry but not with Shadow. But at himself. If he were there a lot of things wouldn't have happened. He walked away and went deep into the forest. Shane saw him and knew that he wanted to be alone.

**Very long chapter for you guys. Cute right? Review and another one is coming soon. Bye!**


	15. Suicide

Suicide

Suicide

After wondering the forest for about two hours, Shadow came up to a hill top. He looked around and growled in anger. He glared at the moon as if they were mortal enemies. Then a ghost came up to the adult male.

"What do you want creature!" He yelled.

"Oh well Shadow. Thirty-five years sure have gone by awfully quick hmmmm?" The pale creature said.

"I have no business with you Aaron. Just stay away from me!" The male yelled.

"Oh no old friend. I came to remind you of this!"

The tiny creature took Shadow's arm and held it up to the moon light. Shadow's arm was turned to bones! He removed the glove from his hand and saw that it was skeletal as well. He didn't flinch at all. He knew about the curse that was brought upon him. He made a fist and put his glove back on firmly.

"Father……." Someone yelled from behind. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He turned his head to find his son looking at him. Shadow looked terrified at his father.

"What…..what's going on!? Why…..why are! Your hand was…!" Shadow was stuttering and couldn't find words.

"Shadow hold on a minute! I can explain everything!" His father yelled sounding nervous.

Shadow backed away as his father came closer to him. The ghost was watching everything and laughed.

"He doesn't know! Well then!" Your father is dead! So is your mother!" It laughed again.

Shadow's eyes widened.

"NO! WE'RE NOT DEAD!" His father yelled at the ghost.

"Then explain that!" The ghost said holding Shadow's hand to the moon light. Bones appeared.

"It's true! I knew I was alone! I knew it!" Shadow yelled in anger. He ran off.

"Shadow! Shadow wait! SHADOW!" His father called out to him. Shadow kept running. He didn't look back for anything. He wanted to get Amy and go. He didn't know Sonic so he wasn't worried about him.

"Shadow! Shadow answer me!" His father called looking for his son. He looked all around him.

"Shadow!" He yelled out again.

His ears dropped in sadness. He bowed his head and growled. He looked at his hand. He wasn't _dead_ just under a curse. The ghost lied about Shadow's mother. She didn't have the curse upon her. It was just him.

"Shadow! Shadow answer me at once!" His father yelled out into the forest.

Shadow reached a cliff. He looked back and didn't see his father. He panted in exhaustion. He looked down at the water and thoughts went through his mind. He wished he could jump and make it all go away. But what about Amy? She loved him but he wasn't to sure of love. He never told her that he loved her.

"Shadow!"

He turned and saw his father. Shadow growled and looked at the male in anger and in sadness.

"Don't touch me." Shadow hissed as his father tried to reach out to him.

"You need to understand that this is…."

"No! I don't need to understand anything you say _father_." Shadow hissed the last word.

The male looked at him and bowed his head. Shadow backed away till he was at the edge of the cliff. He looked down and saw sharp rocks surrounded by water.

"Listen to me Shadow. This was a…."

"No. I won't listen." Shadow hissed again.

"And why won't you! You know nothing of the truth! That ghost lied about me and your mother being dead!" His father yelled.

"Yeah right. I won't believe anybody now. Lie after lie." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"How is it that I lied? I never told you about…."

EXACTLY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Shadow yelled with his eyes darkening and his temper rising.

"Don't you speak to me…."

"No! You know what I wish it was me who died instead of Bronze. At least I didn't have to take this." Shadow said turning to the water and rocks.

His father's ears perked up as he saw his son inch forward of the edge of the cliff. His eyes widened as Shadow put his foot at the very edge.

"Shadow what are you doing?!" His father asked anxiously.

"I'm ending it." Shadow said coldly turning his head to his father,

"WHAT!" His father yelled.

Then Shadow growled and jumped off the side of the cliff!

"NOOO!" His father dove and grabbed his arm. Shadow looked up at him and frowned. His father held on to him tightly.

"LET ME GO!" Shadow yelled trying to get out of the grip. His father held on to him tightly.

"NO!" He yelled baring his teeth. Shadow growled and cussed in his breath. He felt his father pull him up. He reached land and fell to his knees. His father was glaring at him. Shadow had had angry warm tears falling from his eyes.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" His father yelled at him. He grabbed Shadow tightly by the collar. Shadow had his face turned away. He let the tears fall out of hatred for the older male.

"Answer me when I speak to you Shadow!" His father yelled.

Shadow kept silent.

"SHADOW! I'm your father and…."

"I have no father." Shadow said coldly turning his head to face him. His father's jaw dropped and so did his ears. He released Shadow and looked at him.

"You know what _father_? I utterly hate you." Shadow said coldly. He turned and walked off. He looked back and saw his father. He appeared angry but hurt as well. He fell to the floor on his knees and took off one of his rings from his wrists. It was a gold one. The black was on the other wrist. He held it up to the moon light and looked at it. He frowned and closed his eyes. He placed it back on his wrist and sighed. Shadow stood there watching him. He didn't understand his movements. His father stood and crossed his arms. He had his head down and in the moon light Shadow could see a _tear_!

He didn't think that this powerful being had that weakness. His father stared at the moonlight and sighed again. He kept his head bowed. Shadow frowned.

"Serves him right." He said coldly and he left to go find Amy. He wanted all of this behind him. He'd leave the attempted suicide out of her wanting answers for why they were leaving.

**Poor Shadow's father. I feel so bad. Man Shadow he was trying to explain you know! Well bye!**


	16. Return of the Master

Return of the Master

Return of the Master

"Amy. Amy wake up. Come on we're leaving." Shadow said gently. He was in her guest room. She was asleep till he nudged her gently.

"Amy. Amy wake up, Come on Ames." He said smiling at her. She opened her eyes and saw him.

"Shadow? What time is it?" She yawned.

"Time to go. Come on." Shadow said lifting her up. Amy looked at him confused.

"Leave? Why are we leaving?" She asked still partly asleep.

"Just come on. I just learned something and I think it's time we left." Shadow said looking at the wall. Amy saw how sad he looked.

"But what about your mom and…"

"Please Amy. Let's go." Shadow said in sadness. She smiled and got out of bed. Shadow went outside to wait for her. She got ready and passed Sonic's room. She perked in and saw him sleeping. She was about to get him when Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw him shake his head.

"Sonic isn't coming?" She partly laughed. Shadow's ears dropped and he looked at her.

"Oh I see. You don't any other company." Amy laughed. Shadow smiled shyly and held her hand.

Amy smiled and followed him. Shadow slowly brought Amt outside so he wouldn't wake anybody. He went outside with her and he bumped into his father.

"Hi Sha-

"Shadow looked at Amy to silence her from saying hello to his father.

"Where are you two going." He asked looking at Shadow.

"None of your business. Now move." Shadow said pushing his father away from him. Shadow took Amy's hand and pulled her on.

"Hold it." Shadow's ears dropped in anger. His father stopped them by jumping in their way.

"You're not going anywhere but back to your rooms." His father pointed in the other direction they were headed.

Shadow pushed his hand away and growled.

"No. I'm taking Amy home and we're going to stay there. As far away from you as possible liar." Shadow said.

Amy's jaw dropped at how cold Shadow was to his very own father.

"Oh no you don't!" His father yelled at him.

"You can't give me orders!" Shadow yelled up at him. He let go of Amy's hand and growled at him.

"You will go back to bed and cool that hot head of your's!" His father said now at his son's eye level.

Shadow pressed his nose against his father's.

"Kiss off! YOU'RE-NOT-MY-FATHER!" Shadow yelled.

His father's eyes widened. Then he showed his pointed teeth. He growled loudly. Shadow didn't flinch but growled too.

Amy backed away a bit.

"You know you're scaring your girlfriend right?" His father said looking at Amy.

"She has no need to fear me. But she does have the right to dislike you. Leave her out of this." Shadow growled.

"Hmhmhm…..putting her before you. True love if I've ever seen it." His father smiled evilly.

"Enough small talk! We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!" Shadow pointed.

He turned and held Amy's hand. He led her away and went deeper into the forest. He growled at the thought of his father.

"Shadow can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." Shadow said looking at her.

"But Shadow I hate seeing you upset. Please tell me now." Amy asked sweetly.

"Please Amy not now." Shadow said with his ears dropping.

Amy sighed and walked a little faster so now that she was next to him. He looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked catching her gaze.

"What did he do Shadow?" Amy asked stopping him. Shadow looked down and sighed. Amy smiled and hugged him. Shadow returned the embrace.

"You can tell me." She said smiling.

"Oh fine." Shadow said releasing her. He sat on the ground and leaned against a tree. Amy kneeled in front of him. Shadow told her every detail except for the attempted suicide. He didn't want her thinking that he was ending his life because he didn't want to be with her because that wasn't true. Amy listened carefully trying to process all of this information. He finished and he closed his eyes in anger.

"Wow. Some secret." She said looking at him.

"Ya think. Well that's why I…"

"Did you give him time to explain why all of this was happening?" Amy asked concerned.

"Well…(sigh)…….no." Shadow said looking at her.

"then why judge him if you don't know the true story?" Amy asked smiling.

"I don't know Amy. Maybe I…." Shadow's ears dropped and he knew what she was saying. You're wrong and I'm right.

"Well. Then let's go back. I'm sure he'd tell you if you really explain to him that what you thought was out of conduct. He seems nice enough to understand you." Amy smiled. Shadow smiled back.

"You think so huh?" Shadow asked sitting up.

"I know so. (yawn) Let's go right now. I'm pretty tired. This has been the Huh!"

"What?" Shadow asked.

"All of my other friends! They were suppose to come in two weeks! How long has it been! We got to go to Sonic!" Amy said sounding worried. She felt Shadow put his hand on her arm. She looked at him. He was smiling. He brought her close to him. He held her tightly in a hug. Amy returned the embrace. Then she fell asleep on him without realizing it. Shadow yawned and realized he hasn't slept in ages. He put her in comfortable position next to him.

He fell asleep laying his head on Amy's. He kept alert though. At every sound he heard he woke up to look around.

"Why is he so stubborn!?"

"Well he hasn't seen you in years. Plus he doesn't really know you anymore." Shade said to calm him.

Shadow punched a tree with full force. A few leaves fell from the tree. He growled and continued to break anything in sight. Shade knew better than to stop him.

He looked at her then something caught his eye. He looked down from the hill they were on and saw Shadow. He was asleep with Amy next to him. He brought his eye to another person. It was a bonnie figure making their way to Shadow and Amy. Instinctively he jumped down from the hill to go see what was about to go near his son.

"Hmhmhmh…..asleep with the female. Shadow wake. I have an…"

"Oh no you don't!"

The figure turned to face an adult male. Shadow woke up and saw what was happening. He brought Amy closer to him when she woke up. Amy hid her face into his chest and cried in fear. She knew that evil voice and Shadow did too.

"Shadow get out of here!" His father yelled.

"But.."

"NOW!" His father yelled. Shadow picked Amy up bridal style and ran. He found where they were staying and left her there.

"Shadow no!" Amy yelled.

"Stay here! I need to help my father!" He yelled back to her.

Shadow's father was fighting off the master. The master was using unimaginable power which seemed impossible. Shadow's father did special tricks and jumps to avoid them. Shadow saw and used homing attack on the master. His father saw him and gasped.

"Shadow no! I said run!" His father yelled trying to get the master's attention.

"No! I lost one dad! I don't need to lose my real father!" Shadow yelled as he continued to fight. His father growled as the master tried to hit his son with his power. So he used chaos spear out of anger. Shadow has seen that move before but was told not to use it unless the time calls for it.

He used chaos spear too. The master threw a sharp piece of glass type of spear. It his Shadow's father in the arm. Shadow gasped and he growled.

"Hey! Leave my father alone! Shadow yelled using homing attack on the creature.

But the creature grabbed Shadow by his wrist and held him up into the air. Shadow squirmed and cussed at his old master. The master pulled out a knife and showed it in the sun!

"(gasp) Shadow!" Shane yelled as she watched the battle from the hill. Her husband looked at her then saw Shadow.

"SHADOW!" He yelled. He performed homing attack and knocked the master over. The master held on to Shadow tightly. His father went over to him and grabbed him. He put him behind him and backed away. The master rose up and showed the knife. His hood was done and all but a skull was visible.

He charged and so did Shadow's father. The collided. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw his father hold his abdomen and holding the master by the neck. The master vanished into a puff of spoke and disappeared. His father stood and held the bloody knife.

"Father…" Shadow said lost for words.

His father turned to him and Shadow looked at the wound. His father smirked and collapsed.

"Dad!" Shadow said going by his side. He was breathing but losing a lot of blood. His father looked up at him and smiled. He put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow looked at him scared. This feeling was strange. It was new to Shadow. Losing a parent was new to him. He lost his brother but this feeling felt much worse.

"Father….you'll…"

"I'll be fine Shadow. I'm just tired alright." His father smiled.

"Shadow knew that he was lying. He hugged him and closed his eyes tight. The knife was still held tightly in his father's hand.

**Huh! Poor Shadow. He now realizes what a jerk he's bee but now his father could be dying. Stay tuned if you want to know what happens next. Bye**


	17. Truth

Truth

Truth

"He'll be okay Shadow." Amy said hugging him. They were in her guest room. Shadow couldn't sleep so Amy stayed up and talked to him. He sighed and laid his head on the pillow. She smiled and stroked his quills laughing.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Shadow asked or mumbled from the pillow.

"Well. Not to be mean but you kind of acted like a little kid when you saw him get stabbed. Your mother told me that you wouldn't let your dad go for any reason." Amy said. Shadow sighed again. He really did act like a child. He was nineteen after all. So far he's acted like a five-year-old!

"Yeah. I don't know why though." Shadow said sitting up.

"Well how about you go and see how he's doing and…."

"No."

"No? Why don't you want to see how your father is doing?" Amy asked a bit angry with him.

"He'd probably disown me or something. Nah….I'll wait till my mother says he's asleep." Shadow sighed. Amy looked at him and hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?" He asked returning the embrace.

"I'm like really scared right now. He knows where we are and…."

"It's okay Amy. You're safe." Shadow promised.

"Awww…I love you." She said.

Again, why can't he say the same thing? Did he love her or was it a like instead. He sure hoped not. He wished he could say it but something told him the time would come. He hoped sooner rather than later. There was a knock at the door. The two separated and Amy went to open the door.

"Oh hi Shade." Amy said happily.

"Hello Amy. Shadow you can go see him now. He'd liked to talk to you." Shade said looking at her son. Shadow's ears dropped. He got out of bed and kept his head down.

"He's outside near the old willow." She said.

"He's walking?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. Your father was never much of one to stay in bed. Even if he was in a fight of some kind and needed rest." Shade said rolling her eyes.

Shadow went outside. He found his father leaning against a tree crossed armed. He sighed and went next to him. His father looked down at him and smiled. Shadow frowned in sadness. He saw the bandage around his father stomach and abdomen.

"Come with me." His father said sternly.

"Okay." Shadow sighed. He bowed his head and walked behind his father. They were both a like in so many ways. For example, Shadow never makes a conversation when times were serious. His father was the same. They kept walking. His father jumped over large boulders. He didn't look back to see if Shadow was following. Shadow sighed and jumped over the boulder and landed a bit clumsily. He ran up to catch up with his father. He was right by his side. He looked up at the male. He had an angry but straight face. His ears dropped at the fact that his father hasn't said anything to him or even looked at him. They walked on. The forest was nothing but trees and vines. Which made it difficult to go through. His father stopped at a cave.

_So he's going to kill me huh?_ Shadow thought.

His father looked at him then went inside. Shadow followed far behind him. He saw a white light at the end of the dark cold cave.


	18. Why I can’t say ‘I love you’

Why I can't say 'I love you'

Why I can't say 'I love you'.

Shadow followed his father with a hint of being scared out of his mine. The male walked on till they hit the white light. Shadow saw that when you exit through the white light it would be night. The moon shown brightly. His father stepped out and put his hand under the moon light. He removed his glove and a skeletal hand was shown. Shadow gasped and looked closer. His father took his hand form the light and placed his glove back on.

"Shadow this is a curse. I'm not dead in anyway." His father grimaced.

"But how did this…."

"A long time ago I was a real smart aleck. I got into trouble and even caused an accident. When I found out I could be immortal and never die. I thought it was the best thing that ever happened to me. But immortality isn't what I'd hoped it to be. After I married your mother things began to change. I didn't immortality anymore. Then after you were born. On that very night I was confronted by that creature. He said a lot of things and I actually believed him. Now I'm paying the price. You as well. Have you noticed that you can't tell Amy that you love her?" His father said not looking at him.

"Well…..yes. I just realized it a few days ago." Shadow said a little more curios.

"Well that's the curse Shadow. You can't express feelings as well as you should. It slowly eats away at you till finally……you have nothing to feel. So I told your mother about all of this and she now understands that I really do love her. It's just that the creature took that vital thing I need to tell her that. He took every once of love I had in me. Now all I have left is you and your mother. Now to show how much I care about you is by protecting you. Now do you understand what this means?" His father asked.

"Yes father. I'm sorry for not letting you tell me this before." Shadow sighed.

His father turned and looked at him. He patted his head and headed in the direction of home. Shadow followed. He was angry that he couldn't say his true feelings for Amy because of his father. But he also now knew that it really wasn't his fault. He followed without as so much as a word to the hurt male.

**Short but to the point right! Review it and another one is coming real soon.**


	19. Gone!

Gone

Gone!

Hey everyone! I know I know. I haven't updated. But here it is. I kind of forgot where I was getting at but now I remember! Here it is!

Shadow followed his father. Amy and Sonic were sitting in the guest room.

"Hey Shadow. Something wrong?" Amy asked planting a kiss on him. He smiled and shuck his head. She brought him over to the room and the three talked. Shadow's father stayed outside looking down to the ground. Shade walked up to her husband and smiled.

"You okay dear?" She asked looking up at him.

"(sigh) I told him." The male said looking at her.

"I see. Well how did he take it?" She asked looking to make sure no one was around. He sighed and walked away. Shade followed him.

"Please dear. Talk to me." She said lovingly. Like his son he couldn't resist the one he cared about. He smiled and took her hand. They walked through the forest.

"Well he didn't seem angry with me. But I could tell that he wanted to say a few choice words." Shadow sighed and bowed his head. Shade smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and sighed.

"Listen. Shadow cares about you. Now he knows that you're alive. He respects you. Trust me on this." She said turning his head to face her. He smiled and sighed. She always knew what to say.

His ears perked up and he held her close to him.

"What is…."

"Shhh! Stay quiet Shade." He said looking around. His ears turned in all directions.

"Shadow." He said sounding shocked and worried.

"What!?" Shade asked looking up at him.

He let her go and ran off. She followed and was worried at how he said their sons name. When she reached the home she was speechless. Shadow was panting in fear and looked all around.

"Shadow! Shadow! SHADOW! Answer me!" His father called out.

His ears perked up as he heard someone calling from the wreckage. The whole home was in pieces and on the ground. The fairies were nowhere to be seen. He listened closely and knew that it was Amy and Sonic. He dug through the mess and saw an adult blue hedgehog.

"Damian! What happened?" Shadow asked. Damian was dazed and was being held up with the help of Amy and Sonic. Shadow and Shade both looked for Shadow.

"Shade! He…they took him!" Amy cried hugging Shadow's mother.

"Took him? Took him! Who Amy!" Shadow asked concerned.

"That…master person Shadow keeps referring too!" Amy cried.

Shadow's father's pupils shrank and he panted in fear. He looked all around hoping it wasn't true.

"No. No! No it can't be!" He yelled. He zoomed off.

"Shadow wait!" Damian called. He ran next to him.

"I lost one son Damian! I can't lose my youngest as well!" He yelled at his friend.

"Why do refer him as the…."

"Because he was born after Damian. Which makes him the youngest! Now I have to find him!" Shadow yelled racing faster. Damian kept up with him.

"Dad!" Someone yelled. Damian looked back and saw Sonic with Amy on his back. Shade was surprisingly running too!

"Shade!?" Shadow asked looking back.

"Oh come on dear. Remember how we met? Don't tell me you forgot I can run as fast as you!" She laughed. Shadow smiled and held her hand. The two parents were off to find their son. Sonic and Amy were off to find their friend with the help of Sonic's father.

"Poor Knuckles and Tails. They have to miss all of this." Amy said sighing.

Sonic smiled and his jaw dropped.

"oh man. I totally forgot about the guys!" He yelled out. The adults all looked at him and raised eyebrows.

**Well that's it for now. Short I know. Bye for now and don't forget to review. Please and thank you! **


	20. Crisom

Long time since I updated huh

**Long time since I updated huh? Well here it is guys.**

"Now Shadow! Having you as bait will gladly bring your father to me. Also that female." The master said. Shadow was sitting in a corner near the edge of his master's thrown. He was scared and hoped that not one of his friends or family arrived to save him. Then to his horror his father zoomed into the dark palace as the master calls it.

"Release my son!" Shadow senior yelled.

"Dad?" Shadow said with his ears dropping.

"Well, well, well what a predicament we're in! Heheh! Well Shadow I see that you've grown greatly my bro…."

"Silence!" Shadow's father yelled.

"Heheh. Haven't told your son have you?" The master said evily.

"Haven't told me what?" Shadow asked. Then everyone else arrived a few minutes after.

"Shadow!" Amy yeled running up to him. She hugged Shadow and he returned the embrace. Then the master took Amy away!

"Leave her alone!" Shadow yelled trying to stand. But he was held down by invisible binds.

"Oh with pleasure!" The master held her up over the lava filled base.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed and crying out for him.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. Damian and Shadow were looking at the defenseless female.

"Oh no! Amy!" Shay said in fear.

Shadow was crying and baring his teeth in anger. He growled and closed his eyes tightly.

**Vision/Dream**

_Shadow I'm going to help you out bro. Now listen closely. I'll be in you or that is I'll transfer power to you! You'd feel strange for a while but trust me. This can help mom, dad, even your little Rose there. I don't want to see you hurt like before when Maria passed. I'm sorry. But let me help you defeat him. But I'm sad to say that my power can possibly harm you. _

"Do it Bronze!"

_But it may kill you and the master!_

"I said do it! I could care less about master! I'm here to help my family and my Amy! Do it!" Shadow yelled.

_Very well Shadow. Sorry if this does in fact destroy you. Please forgive me if it does in fact harm you in any way._

Done. Now please Bronze! I have to save her!"

_Let's do it! Repeat the enchantment!_

"Power of Chaos, Power of Life, Power of Love, Send it down! Send it down upon me! Send it and let's us destroy what must not live!" Shadow yelled out! His rings glowed and so did the red stripes. His quills grew longer down to near his waist. His eye color went fully white. He growled.

"Do it Bronze!"

_Power of Chaos, Power of Freedom, Power of Creation, Power of the Heart! Send it to the one of true of heart! Send it and help destroy the one that must not live!_

Shadow yelled out in anger and in pain. He was being fueled with power. His quill tips began to have metal like knives now growing into them. Shadow and finger less gloves for better support for fighting.

**Back To The Master**

Shadow growls and everyone is in shock by what they see. Shadow powers up and looks different. Much more fierce!

"So you've learned Chaos Conjunction. Cleaver." Shadow's father smiled. Shadow smiled at his father back and looked at the maser.

"Hand her over!" Shadow yelled.

"Is that any way to speak to your…."

"Don't say it!" Shadow's father yelled.

"Oh well then you say it." His master laughed. Amy was scared out of her mind. She was being held up in the air and over a pit of lava.

"Shadow T. Hedgehog! I'm your father's brother!" The master laughed.

"What!" Shadow yelled. An echo was heard when everyone repeated it. The figure remove his mask and there was a skull but the skull changed into a hedgehog head. There before Shadow stood his apparent uncle.

"My name is Crisom! And I am very much powerful! Now to kill another soul to drain it's life!" Crisom yelled happily. He dropped Amy and the female fell with a scream.

"AMY!" All of the hedgehogs yell out.

**Hey twist there! Heheeh! Yeah only I would think of a twist like that. So reviews would be nice. Amy is going to …… (not telling you just yet!)**


	21. Returning Home Once Again

"Amy!" All of the hedgehogs yelled. Shadow zoomed over and caught her before she was close to the lava pit! He ran over to his parents and gave Amy to his father. Shadow zoomed back and confronted his "uncle".

"So you decide to go up against me ehy!" The male yelled at his "nephew".

"Bring it! You've hurt me for the last time!" Shadow yelled.

"The creature removed his cape and there stood another Shadow look alike. Except for the evil voice and horrible quill appearance.

"Shadow no!" His father yelled going up to him. But he couldn't stop what was to happen.

"CHAOS….."

"CHAOS…."

"ULTIMATE…"

"ULTIMATE…"

"DESTRUCTION!!" Both males said together. Two types of energy were released through out the whole area. Shadow had his hands out on front of him and so did his uncle. They were both using all of their strength to finish off the other!

"Arrgghhh!" Crisom yelled using all of his energy. Just picture the episode where Shadow had to stop the ark from falling.

"I won't let you get away!" Shadow yelled. He felt more power going through his veins. It was to much. Enough to make him shed tears but he wasn't stopping.

"Give up child!" His uncle yelled. The tow were up in the air when Crisom glowed a neo yellow. Shadow changed to super form and kept up with the energy no matter how painful.

"Arrggghhhhhhhhhh!" Shadow yelled. It was very difficult to do this kind of stuff alone. He felt weak but knew if he stopped that the master would end up killing his friends and family.

"Shadow!" Shane said in fear! Her little boy was in pain and his father couldn't watch anymore. Shadoe senior concentrated and changed into his super form with Damian. The two adults flew up and hovered on either side on Shadow. Shadow's father saw that he was weak and was scared that this battle could end his life. He floated over behind Shadow and put out his arms over Shadow's shoulders. Now their energy was twice as powerful.

"Dad I can take him on my own!" Shadow yelled. His father smiled but shuck his head.

"No son. Remember you're my first priority. I can take from here." His father said. Shadow senior placed one palm on his son's back and took the painful energy away from him! Now Shadow was just in his super form!

"Dad! No! no you can't!" I just found you!" Shadow yelled in anger. His father smiled at him and concentrated.

"Shadow I made a promise that I intend to keep. Please understand that." His father said. Shadow senior's quills grew longer and his fur became a darker black. Shadow hovered there staring at him. Damina was in shock and shuck his head. He knew wht his old friend was doing.

"I love you son." Shadow's father said.

"You can say…..but I thought.." Shadow was now afraid.

"Now the curse will be broken. Take care of your mother Shadow. She needs you." His father smiled.

"No! No I won't let you do this!" Shadow yelled trying to pull his father away. His father closed his eyes and smiled. Shadow looked at him and saw a tear.

"Good bye Shadow. I love you and your brother with everything I have." Then his father's eyes became white. Shadow backed away and his father rose higher. He powered up even more and yelled out. Shadow went up to him but Damian stopped him.

"No! No I can't lose him too!" Shadow yelled trying to pull away.

"DAD!" Shadow yelled baring his teeth in sadness.

Shadow senior looked at his son and then looked at the monster he was fighting.

"CHAOS DEATH BURN!" Shadow senior yelled. A glowing orb of red and black surrounded them and Shadow could only watch in horror as his father was being killed in front of him!

"No! No let me go! Father!" Shadow yelled trying to pull away from Damian's grip. Then a burst of blinding light expanded from the site. Shadow yelled out and tried to get to his dad!

"Dad no! No I just found you! Dad!" Shadow yelled trying and trying again to get out of Damian's grip.

"No Shadow!" Sonic's father yelled at the teen trying to get away.

"No! No I can't let him die!" Shadow yelled finally breaking free. He zoomed over and went into the exploding orb.

Shadow zoomed all over and saw a dead Crisom. He looked and saw his father unconscious and on the verge of dieing.

"Father! Dad wake up. Dad come on! Wake up! You can't abandon me! You can't!" Shadow yelled at the male.

"I'll never abandon you." His father said opening his eyes. Shadow couldn't hold it in. He hugged his father as tightly as he could. Hoping that he would live. His father smiled weakly and hugged his son.

"Dad you said you would never leave me again." Shadow said nuzzling against his father's chest.

"I never will Shadow. But that really took a lot of power and I can't stay." His father said rubbing his back.

"No! No, you have to make it! Let him die not you!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow I'm sorry but it's not possible. That chaos energy takes the life of the one who uses it." His father explained with his hug getting weaker. Shadow knew he was almost gone and he didn't have much time.

"But there has to be something!" Shadow yelled through tears. His father smiled and shuck his head.

"I'm afraid not son. I'm sorry but I must go." His father explained.

"No!" Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"You have much to learn." His father smiled.

"No I won't lose you again because of him!" Shadow yelled.

His father smiled but it turned into a small frown when he closed his eyes. His arms laid limp on his son. Shadow's eyes widened in fear.

"Dad? Dad?" He said shaking him. His father didn't move or even or even spoke.

"Dad…" Shadow said laying his head on his father's chest. He cried and sighed.

"I love you dad." Shadow cried. Then everything around him went white. His dad vanished and so did Crisom.

He looked all around and he changed back into his normal from.

"Shadow."

"Maria! Maris it's you!" Shadow said smiling and tears falling. He rushed over to his friend and hugged her. He nuzzled his head against her and cried. Maria smiled and held him close.

"Shadow it's going to be okay." She smiled petting his quills.

"But my father is…." Shadow looked up at her. She pointed behind him and saw his father on the ground breathing. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Father/ but I don't understand." Shadow said looking at Maria.

"You said you loved him and now non of this happened. Time will go backwards and your father and mother would've never left. I would've never dies." She smiled.

"But what about Amy?" Shadow asked with his ears dropping. He was in love with Amy. Does that mean he'd never meet her?

"I only she and your family will remember what happened. Sonic and his father will meet eventually but not for years from now. But Shadow thanks to you Bronze will live too." Maria smiled.

"Bronze?" Shadow smiled. Maria let him go and stepped aside. There behind her stood Shadow's best friend.

"Bro! Bro you're okay!" Shadow yelled rushing up to his brother.

Bronze smiled and hugged his brother back. Shadow sighed in relief. His father was alive and so were his friends and brother.

"Listen Shadow just close your eyes and you'll find yourself home." Maria said going up to him. Shadow nodded and closed his eyes while still hugging his brother. Everything went white and they vanished.

**Almost there guys. Almost. Reviews would be nice. I'm updating like crazy since I have nothing better to do. lol. **


	22. The End and Possible Begining

Shadow opened his eyes and found himself on Amy's couch. He looked around and found her hugging him and sleeping soundly. He looked all around and didn't see Sonic or the others. He thought that maybe it was all a dream till Bronze walked in.

"Hey bro. Mom and dad are home so after you're saying bye to Amy come straight home." Bronze smiled.

Shadow smiled and nodded. But didn't Bronze remember what happened?

"Oh and Shadow." His brother said

"Yeah bro." Shadow said rubbing Amy's back.

"Thanks." He smiled and left. So they did remember. But what about Amy?

Shadow looked at Amy and saw that she was waking up.

"Shadow? Is that you?" Amy said yawning. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled hugging him.

After a few words and a kiss god bye Shadow headed home. He opened the door and saw the older male standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed. He looked at Shadow and smiled.

Shadow was speechless.

"Da-daa?" He said closing the door.

"Hey son." His father smiled. Shadow rushed over to him and hugged him crying as he did so. His father held him tightly as if not wanting to let go. Shane walked in and joined the hug. As for Bronze, his mother pulled him into the hug. The family was together. The scar on Shadow senior's chest was gone. The scar was from a battle with his brother who was no more.

"I love you guys." Shadow said squeezing his dad tighter thinking that this was just a dream. He felt his father play with his quills and sighed in happiness.

"Shadow?" A voice came from the front. His ears perked up and he turned to see Maria!

"MARIA!" He yelled rushing over to his best friend. He jumped her for a hug, which was gladly returned.

Shadow sighed in pure joy. Everything was fine and happy for once. He finally cooled off and went out to the skate park with his brother. He and Amy played on their boards doing tricks happily! Bronze and surprisingly their father did tricks as well. Some which Shadow had yet to learn.

**Nine Years Later**

"Daddy! Daddy!" A black male said rushing over to it's father. Shadow turned and saw him. He smiled as the young form wrapped around his waist.

"Mama said it's time for supper. Coming?" The form said happily.

"Yeah I'll be home in a minute." Shadow said playing with his son's quills. The pink striped male nodded and went to tell his mama.

Shadow looked out over the hills from his home. They moved from the city after they got married. His father and mother along with his brother visited often. He smiled and headed home when his friend Maria came up to him.

"Ready to head home Shadow?" Maria asked. She lived next door to the family and played with baby Bolt often. (bolt was that little boy)

"Yes." Shadow smiled. He headed home for once happy and satisfied with everything. Bronze had a family of his own and had a baby girl which was named Sapphire and a son named Skip. They were happy as well. As for Sonic and his father they were reunited as well. Happily together. All was well.

**Dark Dimension**

In the darkest part of the world laid a burnt and blacken hedgehog who was thought to be dead. Think again.

His eye shot opened and laughed evilly.

"Shadow you will pay dearly!"

**The End**

**Hey guys it's finished. If you want a sequel then say something. If I get enough yes pleases then yeah I'll make it. I'll also include a couple fan characters I have permission to use. Maybe the ones you let me use will appear. But for now I leave you with that decision. Sequel or no. I wouldn't mind making a sequel I just want to know if I'll be wasting my time on a fic that won't bother be read. If that's the case then oh well. Hope you liked this fic. I know I haven't updated in awhile but I was having way to much fun writing the other fics. Well PM me or tell me in a review for that sequel. **


End file.
